When Darkness Rises - The Rewrite
by unicorn-writer
Summary: His Inheritance made him into a completely different person, free of his previous responsibilities. Harry is living with Sirius and Remus. He is going dark, and he is gaining power.
1. Chapter 1

When Darkness Rises - The Rewrite

 _His Inheritance made him into a completely different person, free of his previous responsibilities._  
 _Harry is living with Sirius and Remus._  
 _He is going dark,_  
 _and he is gaining power._

 _I do not own Harry Potter or anything of J.K. Rowling's._

A/N

This is a rewrite of When Darkness Rises. I am making it flow and making it better - at least, that is what I believe.

For the most part, the major scenes will be the same.

If it wasn't for all the notifications I have been getting, I may have never really bothered to do a rewrite.

Happy Reading, and let me know what you think.

 **Saved - Chapter 1**

Ever since he was placed on the Dursley's doorstep, Harry Potter has not known love. The small boy knows pain, though. As far back as he remembers he has been hit, whipped, beaten, and starved. At the age of five, he could cook and clean. He went to a normal school before going to Hogwarts. After the age of eleven, every year he would look a little healthier going back to the muggle world. But every year going back to school, he looked sickly again. Harry never talked of his problems, only listed to others. He went though his classes just as quietly.

Hearing people come up the stairs, Harry quickly stands. Five locks clicking open could be heard, along with swearing in a deep voice. A wand tip illuminates the otherwise dark room. It also shows Harry moving forward to hug Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

"Hey Pup. We missed you." Remus says as he hugs Harry. "Come on; let's go before the muggles return. Oh, were is your stuff?" Sirius asks, concerned.

"It is all in the cupboard under the stairs."

The three men quickly move downstairs. Remy unlocks the door, and Siri shrinks Harry's stuff and puts it all in his pocket. Together, they go outside and apparate, landing outside Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Come Pup. We know you are hungry. Kreacher! Prepare some light food for Harry." Kreacher appears and disappears with a pop. "We are sorry that we couldn't get to you before. Dumbledore kept us from you. He kept on saying you were fine in that house. We know better. I am guessing you didn't get our letters either?"

Harry just shakes his head and frowns. He walks silently with his godfather and his mate. In a minute, they reach the dining room and take seats by the fire, which warms Harry to the bones.

"You will be better soon," Siri says as the house elf brings in food and three cups of tea on a large tray.

"Eat, Pup," Remy says softly.

The small teen eats slowly.

The mates watch their pup eat. They shoot concerned looks at each other. They knew that the headmaster was manipulative, but this is slowly becoming worse. Harry trusted Dumbledore, like many people.

"Can I sleep with you?" Inquires Harry after finishing his meal.

They couldn't resist. He looks so tired and fear lingers in his eyes. Nodding, the three go up to the master bedroom – which is decorated in forest colors – and strip down to their boxers before crawling into bed. Soon, they are all asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When Darkness Rises - The Rewrite

 _I do not own Harry Potter or anything of J.K. Rowling's._

 **The Confusion Start - Chapter 2**

Before the other two are up, Harry stealthy slips out of bed and down to the kitchen.

Not ten minutes later, Remy pats around the bed beside him, not fully awake, coming in contact with Siri's own searching hand. Snapping up, looking around wildly, both bolt downstairs. The smell of bacon leads them to the kitchen.

"Harry! What the bloody..." Remy shushes Siri as Harry whimpers.

"Shh. You are okay. You are not in trouble." Using his softest voice, Remy approaches Harry, who, after a moment, leaps at the man.

They move out of the kitchen, leaving Kreacher to finish up.

All throughout the morning, Harry is either found trying to clean, or laying in one of the men's arms. About one that afternoon, he is sleeping in Siri's arms.

"He is a submissive, Remy. What are we going to do? He is malnourished, scared, scarred, and bruised. Nonetheless, he doesn't know what proper love is outside of us." Siri is trying hard to keep his voice at a whisper.

"All we can do is love him. Treat him kindly and let him know that he will be harmed no more."

"What about that prophecy and Dumbledore? Harry is his 'weapon.' He just won't let him go!"

Remy shakes his head, at a momentary lack of words. The fire flares green as Snape steps though.

"Afternoon. I see you have Mr. Potter." Severus steps to Remus, and pulls a few vials from his cloak pocket. "A Calming Drought as necessary. The Nutrient Potion should be mixed in his food. This is a mix of a sleeping potion and a healing potion to be given tonight. I will return in a few hours." He sweeps back to the fire place and disappears in a flash of green fire.

"I am glad he came through," mutters Remy as he tucks the vials in his pocket. "Do you think he knows?"

Siri shakes his head with a ghost of a smile.

Harry wakes with a silent scream before realizing where he is at. His godfather then receives a tight hug.

"Harry, we want you to know that you are safe here. No one can or will hurt you here. You don't _have_ to clean or cook." The teen nods. "Do not ever hide from us, in any form. Tell us what is in your mind."

After a moment, he starts in a soft voice,"I want to stay here. I don't want to be part of a prophecy. I don't want to fight anyone. And I do not want anyone controlling my life. I hate Dumbledore."

A second of silence is followed by clapping. "We love you." The two men state with a group hug.

"Come on, we are going to decorate your room. However you want it." They run upstairs at Remy's suggestion.

"However I want?" Asks Harry in a small voice.

"Yes, Pup. You deserve anything you want."

"A slightly bigger room, I never want a small space again. A large round bed, that is big enough for three people. The walls are silver. The sheets are black silk. A soft window seat to read at. A few large, soft pillows. A large closet, as well. We will have to go shopping for clothes." After the room stops reshaping, he admires the work. "I love it. Thank you so much." He gives them both a hug.

Earlier in the day, Sirius had shrunk down a set of his clothes to fit Harry. It is true; they will have to make a point to go shopping.

"Enjoy your room, Pup. I and Remy are going downstairs."

Harry curls up on the bed with a book that Remy summoned.

"I fix one earlier statement," starts Sirius after sitting on one of the couches in the living room. "Harry is a Dark submissive. A powerful one, too." He rubs his face.

Quick to reply, Remy replies, "He is not a carrier, I am sure. When are our guests supposed to arrive? It is close to..." He is cut off as green flames once again light up the room.

Severus and Draco step onto the rug with a shake of their cloaks.

"Has the boy eaten yet? No. Well that potion loses power the longer it sits." Snape looks around. "Where is he?" Sirius points up in reply. "I see. Draco! What is wrong with you?"

Draco is sniffing the air, a shudder passes through him. His grey eyes glow.

"Oh, no." The Potions Master hides his face with a hand.

Remus steps forward. "What is wrong?"

Looking up to meet his eyes, "Mr. Malfoy has recently come into his Dark Veela Inheritance. He has just found his mate."

"Hey Remy, I am hungry now." The soft voice carries down the stairs, ahead of Harry.

Snape quickly has Draco in a headlock. "Good evening, Mr. Potter."


	3. Chapter 3

When Darkness Rises - The Rewrite

 _I do not own any Harry Potter or anything of J.K. Rowling's._

 **What? - Chapter 3**

Shocked, Harry stumbles a bit, falling on his butt with a small thud. "What is happening?"

Draco growls low in his throat, irritated at the distance between him and his mate.

Snape starts muttering in Draco's ear as Sirius goes and picks up Harry. The black haired teen clings to his godfather.

"Harry, can I touch you?"

Violently, Harry jerks, falling out of Siruis' arms and scrambling upstairs.

"We four need to have a conversation. However, it will just be three. Sirius, go help Harry. I will explain."

Sirius disappears upstairs. He was not looking forward to telling the truth to Snape anyhow.

"There is no delicate way of going about this. He is your child Severus. I am telling you like this, as Harry is a Dark Submissive. We need to know why Dumbledore wants him so much." Remus takes a deep breath. "He has been asking us if we knew anything about the Potter Family Creature Inheritance."

Snape sat down, hard. "It can't be possible. He couldn't have had a child, and even I know Lily was unable to have children. James didn't show any signs..." The professor trails off. Lily told him herself very early on. It crushed her when she found out. He just assumed that they had help to have a child.

"Voldemort didn't kill them. Dumbledore did. The Dark Lord got blamed for it because his symbol was put in the air. He tried to stop Dumbledore." He couldn't say anymore. Severus let out the most agonized scream. Remus sighs, not worried about Harry since he thought to put up a Silencing Charm.

Draco has yet to say anything, silently processing the information.

"We will help you. And we will all have our revenge. Just not now. James will have wanted you to remain calm, and Lily loved you like a brother." Remus says softly as the other man forces himself to calm down.

"I am a Dark Elf. James was a Werecat, just not as submissive as Harry is. Yes, he was a carrier. James had to hide that fact from the Ministry. Harry will have to hide what he's becoming too." They look at Draco. "He will have to have almost constant contact with a dominant. I believe he will have another mate."

"What makes you say that?" Inquires Sirius. "Won't Draco be enough?"

The Elf shakes his head. "No, it is not like that. It goes by power. The more power, the more mates. There _will_ be one more mate. We just have to wait to see who."

The charm drops. "Kreacher! Put the finishing touches on supper." Remus calls out.

 _~~ Upstairs in the meantime. ~~_

"Harry, please calm down." The teen is in the middle of his bed, whimpering.

"He was mean to me."

"Pup, you were children, raised to be at odds. Who was the one that told you no Slytherin is good?"

"Ron."

"See, you cannot trust Ron. He does not treat you like a friend. He is jealous. Everyone knows he's a git. Draco did all of those things because he wanted to be your friend and you turned him down."

"How do you know this stuff?"

"I had a friend, and I thought he was being stolen from me. So, instead of talking to and becoming friends with my 'enemy,' I played mean pranks on him, out of jealousy."

"What should I do?"

"Start fresh. Introduce yourself, and be you. Draco is smart and will follow your lead."

"Are you sure?"

"Most definitely."

"Fine. I will try. Just because I would have been his friend anyway." Harry pops up and walks downstairs, Sirius behind him.

In the dining room, Harry leans across the table to Draco. "Hello. I am Harry Potter."

"Draco Malfoy. It is a pleasure." They shake hands. Draco grits his teeth in an effort to not pull Harry over the table to him. It will be hard to keep his distance and move at Harry's pace. His Veela is not understanding the full situation yet.

The raven teen does the same to Severus.

They all sit down for the meal, a peaceful air about them.

"Here, mix this in your food Harry. It will help your body restore some nutrients." Remus hands him the vial. After doing as instructed, he digs in.

A couple hours later, they put Harry to bed after giving him the sleeping mix. He twitches in his sleep and the other four watch him. The spells he had placed around his body has fallen.

It is at this moment that Draco realizes how _feminine_ Harry looks. And how _broken_ he truly is on the outside. And now seeing the subtle signs of being broken on the inside.

In a weak voice, Sirius starts talking. "Harry's aunt, uncle, and cousin abused him. He could, apparently, do wandless magic. Enough where he could hide his scars. I do not know if his Inheritance will erase them or not."

Snape raises his head, moving his gaze from Harry to Draco to Remus to Sirius. "Invite his friends and see if his mate is among them. Draco, you will know before Harry, so keep an open mind. The Dark Lord will be here tomorrow as well."

"Why?" It is a question asked in unison. At that moment, Harry jerks violently in his sleep. He curls closer to Draco, his subconscious pushing his toward the male. After a second, they drift back to the conversation.

"He wants to help. He will explain when he gets here. He just said to make sure Harry knows his parentage."

"Severus, you do realize the implication, correct?" Inquires Remus.

"I do not understand what you are saying." A genuine look of confusion is stamped on the professor's face.

"He knew Harry's parentage before you."

Snape's face melds into a blank look.

The others don't say anything more about it, leaving the man to his introspection.

Finally, Harry lies peacefully. Leaving Draco to watch over him, Sirius and Remus show Severus to a spare room.

Transfiguring a pillow into a chair, Draco sits and watches his mate, until drifting asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

When Darkness Rises - The Rewrite

 _I do not own Harry Potter or anything of J.K. Rowling's._

 **Huh... Chapter 4**

They all met down in the dining room about the same time the next morning.

Once they were all half way through their first cups of coffee, Remus clears his throat. "Harry, we have something to tell you. It is going to be rather shocking, so if you would take this." He hands over the Calming Drought.

With a questioning look, Harry takes the potion.

"Pup, do you know how there are wizard couples, and very few have children?" Sirius asks. He just gets a nod in reply. "You are a child of one of those."

"Lily was my mother."

"Pup, Lily couldn't have children. She adopted you."

"But it was always said I looked like..." His brain kicks into high gear. "My Father. So is James..?"

"James is your 'mother' as he carried you."

"Harry," Snape slides over some paperwork. "These are straight from Gringotts."

Carefully, Harry examines the papers. His gaze bores into Severus', before moving to Remus'. If there is some sick joke being played, Remus would tell him the truth. His inability to tell a lie is one of the best things about him, especially in this world.

"It is all true."

"Why wasn't this brought up before?"

"It is going to sound horrible, but there was no reason, or time. We didn't mean to keep this from you, but it is very important that you accept this now." Remus, being logical, takes up the mantle of spokesperson.

"Why is that?"

"On the night before your sixteenth birthday, typically it starts at midnight, your inheritance comes in. This is one of the reasons Dumbledore wants you so badly. You are submissive."

"The last thing I want is someone walking all over me."

"That is not what it is." Draco speaks up. "A submissive is very strong magically, typically with a subdued behavior. The mate or mates of a submissive help control the wild magic, and keep it from killing the sub. Some will go after you just for the fame or power, like Dumbledore. Others love you and will always love you, Inheritance or not."

The tenderest look emanates from Draco.

"You are claiming to be my mate?"

"Yes. You will see what I mean in a few days. It is an instantaneous connection, that wouldn't form if we hated each other and were not compatible in all the other ways."

"I know this is a lot. Pup, many things you believed true in connection to Dumbledore is a lie."

Before Sirius can continue to work up to mentioning the Dark Lord, he steps through the Floo.

A scream split the air. Draco is now in the floor after being tackled by Harry. The blonde looked up at Voldemort and nodded his head respectively and started calming down his distressed mate.

"Harry, it is okay. Everything you know about him is a lie. He didn't kill Lily and James. Dumbledore did. He has changed, and is no longer the same." He sits up, his back to Voldemort so Harry is shielded.

Voldemort has changed. Straight black hair falls past his shoulders. Gray eyes glow with light and his skin holds a light tan. He holds strong aristocratic features, even a straight, fully formed nose.

Every man bows their head in respect when gray eyes scan them. Tom lowers his eyes to look at a whimpering Harry. "Shh. I will not hurt you Child." His voice is deep and smooth. "I have changed. I would like to tell you my story."

"Harry, he is whole again. He called back his souls, and he didn't kill your parents. It has all been a lie. Voldemort is your family somehow." Draco mutters.

Harry shivers. "After everything..."

"Harry please, I need you to understand me. I want to help you in your plight against Dumbledore."

"Trust us, please. We would never put you in harm's way. I wouldn't as your mate; my Veela would kill me first."

Harry stares hard at the changed Voldemort before nodding.

Draco, still holding Harry, takes a seat at one end of the table. Graciously, Riddle sits at the other end.

"Dumbledore found out that Lily and James were moving from his side. However, that was not going to look good for him. He went to kill them, and you. I went at the behest of Severus to stop him, but I was too late to save them. I got there as he was about to cast the curse at you. I jumped to intercept it, but not quickly enough. When it bounced off the magic Lily put around you, it hit me. I would have died if it wasn't for the horcrux I had created before that."

"When I formed again, the memories of that night were so fuzzy, that I believed what everyone else believed. I believed the false prophecy, as he wanted. So, my descent into madness began; along with my crusade to kill you. I deeply apologize."

Silence fills the air.

In the soft voice that is slowly being recognized as his normal tone now, Harry speaks to the changed man. "I would come over there, but I realize how comfortable I am. I am Harry Potter, pleasure to meet you."

"Tom Riddle. The pleasure is mine."

Everyone is surprised with how well Harry is taking this information, how well he is letting go of the past so it don't hold him down.

However, Remus is wondering if he is truly letting go.

They all spend the next couple hours in peace.

"Harry, I want to do a blood adoption."

"What?"

"It is highly illegal by the way. I want to do a blood adoption. It is one less way for Dumbleduck to get a hold of you."

"How so?"

"Even though Sirius is your Godfather, Albus can still claim that he is in an unhealthy relationship with a werewolf and you need to be placed in his custody."

"But..."

"Since we are keeping your powers hidden for now, we cannot claim Mateship. And having you officially married will be a public nightmare. So, you will be part of my family, and the Ministry won't know that we performed an illegal ritual. Not only that, but I believe my dominant power will mellow out your submissive personality."

"Sold."

"You did not take long to think that through." Draco mutters.

"I would do many things to keep myself out of Dumbleduck's hands. And he is somehow my family?" Harry swings his gaze from Draco to Riddle.

"Lily is my child."

There are a couple shocked faces. "Who knew?"


	5. Chapter 5

When Darkness Rises – The Rewrite

 _I do not own Harry Potter or anything of J.K. Rowling's._

 **Laughter is Important – Chapter 5**

"When James had you, she went through the formality of adopting you on paper. It worked out well to the fact that Severus, in Elf form, has green eyes like Lily's."

"I just cannot believe that you had a child."

"It was not a fact I was going to broadcast."

"Alright. When are we going to do the adoption thing?"

"Tonight. If you are willing."

"I am not sure his body can withstand an adoption. Let me give him another dose of potion tonight. Postpone until tomorrow." Snape quickly interjects.

Riddle looks between the two.

"It is fine with me."

A sigh escapes Snape. He was expecting an argument, or to be cursed in the least.

"So, how is this going to look on paper? Godfather, Father, and Adopted Father." He points to Sirius, Snape, and Riddle in turn.

"Actually, a Blood Adoption makes you mine. I would be listed as a Father."

"Wow. We are the complete opposite of an Amazonian family." Harry mutters.

The term is lost on Sirius, Remus, and Draco. The other two let a ghost of a smile fleet across their features.

"We need to get word out about the party, I assume. If Ron is your other mate, I am going to snap his neck."

"How can you tell?"

"They will have a connection to you. I will be able to see it. Until you come into your Inheritance, the bond will be predominantly one sided, as they have reached maturity already."

"What if we were not Creatures, what then?"

"The bond will still be there, but Creatures make it more intense. It is on a primal level with us, as deep as a bond can go."

"You have answered that very well." Comments Snape.

Sirius wanders away to send out invitations.

Riddle stands. "I have to go tend to some things. Harry, would you be willing to meet my people? After your birthday perhaps?"

"Is there a particular reason for after?"

"You should spend this time settling in and healing. You are doing remarkably well as it is. They can be intense."

"After is fine."

"Cheerio."

After Riddle disappears, Harry bursts out laughing. Draco joins in, head thrown back.

"That is a first." He comments when he has calmed sufficiently.

"Voldemort said 'cheerio'." Another set of giggles go through Harry.

"Calm down. We need you calm and healthy at the moment."

"Laughter is the best medicine, as long as the dosage does not meet a hysterical level." Remus smiles.

"I thought the best medicine was chocolate."

"That too."

Harry grabs Draco's hand, playing with his fingers in concentration as a way to calm down.

"I need to go get that second dosage. I will be back shortly." Snape says, leaving though the Floo.

"By the time he gets back, supper will be done." Remus says absentmindedly.

Sirius strolls back in. "Everyone got an invite."

Harry looks at the clock, shocked at how quickly the day went by. He continues to stay in contact with Draco. It is true, he always had feelings for the blonde, he just never had the chance to act on them.

And he figures he has seen the scars, so maybe Draco is not holding them against him.

"The scars, do they bother you?" Remus and Sirius have left the room to do whatever it is they muttered about.

"Yes. But not in the way you think. It bothers me that you have suffered, I do not wish abuse on anyone. I would love you no different, however. Your skin does not define you."

Harry is touched by the deep emotion swirling within Draco, visible in his eyes and carried in his voice.

"That was the lest shallow thing I have ever heard you say. In fact, my Father will hear about this."

"Oh really?" Draco snatches Harry up into his lap, and tickles his ribs gently.

Laughter bubbles out of the raven haired teen once again. If given time to think about what Draco done, Harry is sure that he would have shied away. But going with the flow is good. This he can do.

They had it timed right, Severus walked back in a couple minutes before Kreacher called supper.

"Did you tell my parents?" Draco asks the Elf after they sit around the table.

"I told them you are here with your cousin. The rest is your responsibility."

Something flashes through Harry, but it is washed away completely a second later.

"I will tell them tomorrow that I am staying with you. I will also tell them that you are coming into your Inheritance and need my help."

Harry nods, and clutches Draco's hand before slowly letting go to eat.

After supper and a few minutes before Snape is going to give him the healing potion, Harry goes up to get ready for bed, taking Draco with him.

The blonde sits in his Transfigured chair while his mate moves around.

"Please, lay with me," Harry requests once he is comfortable in bed. Normally he would be worried about Draco seeing him when he gets a nightmare, but the sleep is potion induced.

"Are you sure?" He asks, standing up.

"Yes."

Draco removes his shirt and socks, placing them neatly on the chair, his shoes placed beside it. As an afterthought, he slips off his belt. The pants he has on are highly comfortable, otherwise they would be going too. He slides in toward the middle of the bed, pulling the sheets up to his waist.

As soon as he is settled on his back, Harry lays up against him.

"Do you typically sleep with pants on?" The small teen whispers. He did not take the blonde as someone who sleeps with a lot of clothing on.

He just raises a finger in response. A second later, the door opens, with Snape in the lead.

Seemingly at a loss for words, the Elf just stares, while the Grim mouths like a fish. Calm as can be, the werewolf just stares at the Veela, expecting an explanation.

Draco flips the covers back just enough were his pants can be seen, before moving them back in place.

"I asked him to lay with me. Where is my potion?"

Snape steps forward and hands it over.

"I will watch him. Good night." Draco says as Harry hands the empty vial back.

The three men look at them a second, then shuffle out.

"Siri looked like a fish." Harry giggles, his words begin to slur.

"I bet Severus was trying to think of a potion to turn me into a fish."

"You would make a cute fish. But I want you like this."

Draco stays silent, the slurring became almost indecipherable real quick. That followed by even breathing, Harry is out.

He slips into a light sleep himself.


	6. Chapter 6

When Darkness Rises - The Rewrite

 _I do not own Harry Potter or anything of J.K. Rowling's_

 **Adoption - Chapter 6**

Harry wakes up on a moving surface. His left hand drifts across sheets and another smooth surface, the one his face is currently on.

"That tickles." A gruff voice rumbles under him.

A squeak, that Harry will deny if mentioned, slips from him and he quickly rolls away.

"I could wake up everyday like that."

Winking at the smaller male, Draco stretches, then gets up out of bed.

"Shower is that way." Harry waves his hand lazily, and stretches back out comfortably.

"Are you saying I stink?"

"No. You probably take forever to shower. Gives me reason to sleep."

If Draco did not have good hearing, he may have not caught it all, as Harry has his face in a pillow. He walks out, not about to mention that the raven haired teen is right.

Thirty minutes later, yes Harry noticed, though he didn't say anything, rolled out of bed.

Draco is waving his wand over his clothes, cleaning and ironing them.

"You are not seventeen."

"Severus removed the trace on my wand on my birthday."

"Oh." Confusion leaves Harry's face as he leaves for a shower.

The blonde is dressed by the time his mate returns, five minutes later, dressed himself.

"Are you even clean?"

"Yes. I am small. It takes less time to get clean." He flips his wet hair and walks down to breakfast.

Siri, Remy, and Sev - as Harry has taken to calling to him in his mind - are already seated at the table.

"When you finish eating, I am going to run a diagnostic to see where you are at. Our Lord will be here in a couple hours to do the adoption." Sev states.

"Sure."

About eleven, Riddle is Flooing in.

"Hello Harry."

"Person." Harry nods to him before turning back to Draco, who was describing Veelas. When he sees the blonde's shock, he turns back around.

"Person?"

"I am working on what to call you."

"For someone who is submissive, you have a lot of cheek."

"I am working on moving past how I was treated. Just because my magic, or whatever, deem me submissive, does not mean I have to submit to it." Most people would probably have irritation floating into their voice, but his stays soft.

"Well said, Child. Even though you have the ability to fight it now, and appear to be doing well,the adoption ritual should keep you about this level after your Inheritance."

"That's good."

Harry, this is technically a birthing ritual. I am going to put my blood in wine, you will take a drink, and the rest is going over your head. I will state your name,and give you a new first name. Are you okay with it?"

"Yea. I never really liked Harry anyway."

Severus finishes placing an athame and large chalice, fulled with wine, on a small table.

"Stand next to the table. This will just add me as a parent, so, James and Severus will not be removed or replaced."

Riddle begins chanting in Latin as he draws a circle and runes inside it, with his wand.

Harry feels the magic stirring in the air, letting it wash over him.

Riddle picks up the knife, cutting his palm on the gleaming blade, letting his blood mix with the wine.

He holds it up to Harry, who takes a drink. Chanting again, he pours the rest over the teens head.

"Welcome to the world Leo James, son of Potter, Snape, and Riddle."

The magic tightens around Harry - now Leo - seeming to go through him, touching every molecule.

He slumps down, Riddle supports him, and erases the circle in the reverse order he drew it.

"There are no physical changes." Sirius observes.

"There is not always a viable change." Severus states.

Harry is laid on the couch to rest.


	7. Chapter 7

When Darkness Rises - The Rewrite

 _I do not own Harry Potter or anything of J.K. Rowling's._

 **Leo** **-** **Chapter 7  
**

Leo was out an hour.

He wakes up to see Remy, Siri, Snape and Riddle in a light discussion.

As he stretches, an involuntary groan escapes him, capturing the attention of the men.

"Are you alright Pup?" Siri sits on the coffee table, which creaks.

"Yea," he yawns in reply, sitting up.

Siri shifts, making the table groan.

"I am fine, but the table might not be if you don't get your doggy self off of it."

Remy bursts out laughing.

"Very snarky submissive," Riddle mutters.

Snape thinks about making the table collapse, just to see the shock on Black's face increase. The thought of upsetting his child gives him a reason to hold off. Besides the fact that he is not a child and refuses to act like one.

"I see how it is." Siri stands, but is not quite sure how to reply without sounding too abusive.

"Where is Draco?"

"He is spending a bit of time with his parents." Severus replies.

Siri plops down to Leo's left.

"I remember you two mentioning that yesterday."

"Do you feel any different Leo?" Inquires Remy.

"Physically, no." The teen answers after blinking a couple times. "Where did you come up with Leo?"

"James was a Werecat. It fits with the Black tradition of naming their children after stars. Lions are stubborn, but noble and confident like Severus. They are compassionate like your friend Remus. It fits with the nature tradition I was starting with Lily. I gave you the name to remind you of your Fathers, honorary Mother, and Father figures. Beside the fact that your last name is Potter – Snape – Riddle."

"That is a mouthful. Did you just give me that?"

"No. Your legal name an hour ago was Harry James Potter – Snape."

"Why didn't I know?"

"Lily covered it up to protect you. Gringotts knows, but the Ministry is a little slow."

"The documents at Gringotts would have updated the moment he stated your name during the ritual. However, the Goblins will not do anything without your permission." Remus expands on Riddle's statement, sensing the panic that was beginning to grow in Leo.

One thing he does not want is the Ministry breathing down his neck right now.

"Okay. That reminds me. I need to go shopping."

"We were just talking about that. Draco wants to take you to France."

"France? I do not share Draco's taste in clothing. His are nice." He puts an accent on 'nice' which means 'expensive'.

"I agree with him. You should have clothes tailored to you."

"But…"

At that moment, Draco Floos back.

Leo groans as he drops his head onto the back of the couch.

"Did you like my absence enough to demand that response upon my return?"

"We are discussing clothes," supplies Siri.

Leo shoots the man a glare that promises retribution.

Draco perches on the edge of the couch to Leo's right.

"I know this amazing tailor in France He supplies everything but my Hogwarts' uniform."

"I can get clothes in Diagon Alley, or even the Muggle world, for a fraction of the price."

The blonde looks scandalized at the thought. Riddle has gone pale. Severus looks like he does not want to be there. Sirius and Remus are looking between the two, torn between wanting to give Leo what he wants and what they want him to have.

"You deserve the best."

"It is just clothes."

"Are you bothered by the price or is it because no one took you out shopping to get you what you want, so you are sticking with what you know."

Leo goes silent, thinking.

Snape is surprised with how rational and to the point Draco is.

"What about a compromise then? Get clothes in Diagon Alley that you would wear every day. Then we will go to France to get clothes specifically fitted to you."

Leo agrees to this. "I know you lot won't let me go on my own, so who is going to take me?"

"What do you mean?" Siri's head cocks slightly with his confusion.

"Many people consider _you_ a felon. _You_ are a werewolf and people know it. _You_ never go out with _anyone_. _You_ would just draw attention. As a Malfoy, you _demand_ attention. And I am the Boy-Who-Lived."

He points to Siri, Remy, Sev, Riddle, and Draco in turn, before fluttering his hands dramatically.

"We are wizards. A couple spells and no one will recognize us. I'll take you." There is a wolfish grin on Siri's face, a light in his eyes gleam trouble.

"No. He would not make it back in one piece. Remus will take him." Severus states to Sirius and Remus' disbelief.

"That is logical." Riddle concurs.

"What about me?" Draco's voice holds a hint of a whine.

"No matter how we change your face, your sneer will give you away." Answers Riddle offhandedly.

"Come on, Leo. We better get Diagon Alley over with quick so we have plenty of time in France." Remy stands, Leo joining him.

Severus starts with Remus, giving him slightly longer hair and going with a light brown, then changing his eyes to a blue. The Potions Master disillusions the werewolf's face to have a slightly different shape.

He turns to Leo, making his hair slightly darker than Remus', eyes to a bluish green, covers his scar, alters his bone structure to look a little less sharp, and alters the shape of his glasses.

"Oh, I need to pick up some money at Gringotts."

Automatically, every other voice in the room state variances of 'not necessary'.

Riddle throws a money purse at Remus. "A birthday gift," he states to Leo, before the small teen can object.

Remus almost pulls Leo through the Floo before the teen can start a riot.

"I am going to have to come back next month to get my school stuff." The teen mutters as they stroll down the Alley.

Within a few minutes, they are stepping inside a clothing store.


	8. Chapter 8

When Darkness Rises - The Rewrite

 _I do not own Harry Potter or anything of J.K. Rowling's._

 **Note: This is a 1500 word chapter that is a filler for the most part. If you skim it or skip it, you will not be missing much. It just shows what Leo goes through when it comes to clothes.**

 **New Clothes - Chapter 8**

"Welcome. Let me know if you need any help." The witch behind the counter says with a smile.

"I hate being small. The only clothes that will come close are in kids." Getting upset with the fact doesn't help, but he can't help the whine that laces his voice.

"Maybe," starts Remus with a gentle voice, "Draco had a point. His tailor could make adult styles fit you perfectly."

Consenting to the point, but not wanting to leave empty handed, he picks up a long sleeved shirt that looks really comfortable.

When Leo appears with a single bag in hand, Draco is not in sight, which makes the small teen sigh in relief.

Riddle and Snape look up from their scattered pile of papers with a questioning gaze.

"I don't want to talk about it." Leo mutters, turning to the stairs.

A tingling sensation passes over his face, telling him Sev ended the spells disguising him.

Remus turns back to the kitchen to hunt down Sirius, ending the spells on him himself.

Leo opens his bedroom door to see Draco lounged across the bed.

"What?" He snaps up, caught off guard. "You're back so soon? What's in the bag?" Draco holds the triumphant look from his face and voice.

Repeating his previous statement, the raven haired teen drops the bag on the floor before moving to fall face first on the bed.

"That bad? To think of it, I don't think you have grown since First Year."

"I grew. Two inches." He is face down, so he holds up two fingers to make sure Draco understands.

Even so, it is not saying much. Leo probably barely makes 5'5" and weighs about 80 pounds. He doesn't look sickly; he just looks like a child.

Wisely, the blonde stayed silent about that. "Giovanni has an excellent selection. I think you will like the pants I am fond of. Just think you will look great with no effort."

"Fine. Let's go to France." Leo says after flipping over.

Draco pulls him off the bed.

After getting the others, they are off.

They step into an upscale shop. The polished wood floor and brass screams high class.

There are four curtained doorways, one both to the immediate left and right, one directly ahead, and one in the corner behind a counter.

A petite, middle aged man with short, dark brown hair combed back, wearing dress shirt, pants and shoes, comes from the corner curtain.

"Monsieur Malfoy."

That is all Leo caught before the man and Draco started talking in rapid French. He finds himself wanting to learn so maybe he could have a shot at keeping up.

"Leo, this is Giovanni."

The man extends his hand. "Mr. Leo, it is a pleasure."

Leo shakes his hand.

"Please, come this way." He leads them to the right.

A cushioned bench goes around the room. The center of the floor has four spots where it is raised a foot.

"If the rest of you would take a seat," says Giovanni as he gestures Leo to stand on a platform. A measuring tape, notepad and quill fly through the curtain to him.

The notepad and quill hover at the ready as Giovanni catches the tape. "Stand straight, arms held out slightly." He begins measuring, muttering to the quill.

Leo is calm, even with having to hold the same position for five minutes.

"I will return shortly." Giovanni walks out, his things trailing him.

"Is there a reason we are not worried about hiding our faces this time?" Leo asks.

"Giovanni does not reveal his clients to no one."

The man walks in, black clothing thrown over his arm. Ten minutes later, his is leaving.

"Let me show you the showroom." Draco leads them out.

Shirts, a large variety of colors, are on display, along with pants, jackets, and ties that Leo sees right off the bat.

"Wow. Where do you even begin?"

One thing he notices is there are no duplicates. No shirt is the exact same shade.

"This is what he can make. If you see something out on this floor, then he has the materials." Draco sees the glimmer of confusion, so he takes a shot at the cause.

"What color would you like?" Giovanni appears just inside the curtain, notebook in hand.

"In your professional opinion, what would look good on me?"

Studying him a second more, Giovanni leaves his notebook and quill to float in place as he moves about the room.

He returns a couple minutes later, five shirts in hand.

Leo is grateful they are not bright. He would have trusted the man a little less if he came back with yellow.

A Soft black, a grey comparable to Draco's eyes, a green that will compliment his own, a Cobalt Blue, and a Dark Blood Red.

"I like them all."

The quill scratches down notes as the shirts float back to their places.

"Would there be any others?"

"Not in shirts today. I need an equal number in black pants."

"What color and style."

"Like these." Draco taps his own leg with an index finger.

"What else?"

"I need a pair of shoes."

"They are in this corner." He leads the group to the right.

"I have a question."

"Of course."

"Do you have anything without buttons?"

"Oh, lounge wear. Not me. My sister specializes in it. My father and brother have a shop for formal affairs as well. She is two doors down on the left. They are further down on the right."

"Thank you."

"Excuse me a moment."

"So. Shoes."

"Black goes with everything. Knowing you, you will want to keep it simple." Draco scans the wall. An intent look settles into place. Leo watches it shift to smug a second before the blonde moves, pulling a pair of shoes off the shelf.

Leo nods.

"If I can get your foot size..." Giovanni pops back up without making a sound previously to him speaking. Clutching his chest, Leo barely kept from making a sound of shock; instead he turns his gaze to the man in silent accusation.

"Did I startle you? You have my sincerest apologies, Mr. Leo."

"It's fine. Just breathe or something next time."

"Of course. Shall I?" He dangles his measuring tape from his finger.

Kicking off his shoes, he rests he weight on one foot, then the other as Giovanni and his quill note sizes.

"I can have two sets of clothes done in an hour, and the rest delivered."

"The black and grey shirts," Leo states, sensing the potential question.

Giovanni hands Leo a sheet of paper. "Give this to Marcelle. This way you do not have to stand through measurements a second time."

"Thank you." He takes a couple steps, than turns around. "Do you make boxers?"

"Yes."

"Add a dozen to the list. Black." Stating a few mere quick details, he follows the others out.

With Marcelle's shop, they walk directly into the showroom.

"Welcome. Monsieur Malfoy." Her hazel eyes light up upon seeing Draco.

She is slender and has dark brown hair curling around her shoulders. Her light dress flows with her movements.

Once again, Leo is listening to rapid French.

"Mr. Leo, what can I do for you?"

"Help me find suitable clothes." His voice is soft, and there is a hint of being overwhelmed, so Marcelle takes no offense to the comment.

"That is my specialty."

"Oh. Giovanni said to give you this." He hands over the paper.

"How sweet of him. Just so you know, I do not care about the circumference of your ankle. My clothes are designed to be comfortable." She smiles.

"That is what I am looking for: comfort."

"I take it you are not much of a shopper?"

"No. Not even close."

"Let's see if I can change that."

She shows him around, explaining the fit ore material to help him understand the difference.

Occasionally, he will like something, and she will throw it over her arm.

Besides Draco, the others have drifted off to look in various spots.

At the end, the three of them are carrying a couple weeks worth in all.

She levitates the clothing. "I will return in a couple minutes."

"Did you learn anything?" Riddle asks, his expression showing he is not being sarcastic.

"A couple things. One of them is: shopping is hard, unless you have people doing it for you. Another is: it is expensive. I hope I did not blow some unspoken budget."

"Not at all. And I am sure Draco would be happy to do your shopping for you next time."

The blonde just raises a brow, not really wanting to contest the Dark Lord.

The beads around Marcelle's wrist click together as she moves. "If you will come with me, Mr. Leo."

She leads him to a fitting room and hands him a set of clothes.

He comes out a minute later. "These fit brilliantly."

She checks him over. "Indeed they do. This set can be ready to go in another five minutes. The rest can get to you in a couple days."

"That will work. Thank you."

After picking up his finished clothing form Marcelle, they return to Giovanni's before going back home.

Leo hangs his clothes in his closet.

"I guess it wasn't so bad after all."

"It is the best way to shop. Come on, let's go eat."

Perking up at the mention of food, Leo skips out of the room.

After supper, the night winds down quickly, everyone going to bed to rest for the planning they have to do tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

When Darkness Rises - The Rewrite

 _I do not own Harry Potter or anything of J.K. Rowling's._

 **Birthday Party - Chapter 9**

Siri, Remy, Leo, and Draco spend the day decorating for the party for the following day.

Severus and Riddle appear when all the work is done.

"Where were you at hours ago? These guys cannot agree on nothing. We should have been done by noon."

"I do not decorate. I strategize," states Riddle, feigning a superior tone.

"You could have strategized the decorating."

The two stare at each other in a mock battle of wills.

"Where were you two? We could have used the help." Draco walks into the living room from upstairs. He may have been alright if his tone was not accusing.

"Draco. You are out of line." Riddle is eerily calm, but does not break eye contact with Leo.

"Having more hands would have made it go faster."

The air gets warm with Riddle's magic.

The man is surprised that Leo didn't shy away, instead, the teen's own magic intensifies.

"If you wouldn't argue the placement of everything, it wouldn't take as long."

"Do you not like what I have done?"

Sighing, Leo breaks his standoff with Riddle to turn to Draco.

"I like it. This will be a memory I cherish forever. However, there is a little too much stress involved in placing streamers. No one will notice."

Draco looks at him a moment before nodding. He raises his gaze to Riddle's ice cold one. "My apologies, My Lord, for overstepping. It will not happen again."

"Yes it will, but let's move past this for now." He sits in one of the armchairs. "Get comfortable. We need to discuss tomorrow."

"I am sure that everyone coming will be Light Side. At least, as far as I know. Just for the day, act like you would before this all happened. I do not believe Dumbledore will arrive."

"Please, why are we doing this again?" Draco's voice is tense. Not wanting to be cursed, but not completely sure about the reasoning.

"The likely hood of Leo's other mate being in the group invited is high. Also, his true friends are going to be revealed with you there."

"You were spending time with your cousin Sirius when Harry came to spend the summer. You two got over your differences and became friends." Severus gives them the story they will be telling their guests.

"What about Dumbledore?"

"He will go with the common consensus that he gets from here. He will stay on top as much as possible."

** The Day of Leo's Party **

"Get up sleepy head."

"No. I'm tired."

"If you wouldn't have stayed up most of the night biting your nails, you wouldn't be tired."

"I thought you were asleep." Leo flips over to squint at him.

"Cat napping. It is an acquired skill," the blonde answers with a smirk.

"How long till people get here?"

"Another half hour maybe."

Leo flips back over with a groan.

Chuckling, Draco picks him up and deposits him in the bathroom.

"Hurry up before breakfast goes to waste, I think Sirius is eating it all." Draco is standing just outside of the bedroom door, waiting for Leo to get done.

Blurring past, the small teen disappears around the corner. A second later, after a thud reaching Draco's ears, Leo slides back into view on his butt.

"The door got in my way." He gets up and takes off again.

Draco rounds the corner to see confusion on Sirius' face. When they make it downstairs to the dining room, Leo has a plate of sausage and bacon he is munching on.

"What was that for?" Draco asks, holding his hand, which got poked with a fork for trying to take Leo's food.

"It's mine."

"Fine, you can keep it."

Ten minutes later, Moody and Tonks arrive.

Moody plunks down in the seat closest to the fire. Kingsley comes in, calls a greeting to Leo, and sits to Moody's left.

"Wotcher Harry," Greets Tonks as she sits down across from the teen.

"Hi Tonks."

"Happy early birthday. I brought some presents from those that couldn't make it. Where do I put them?"

"Just put them on the table here. We are tormenting Harry until after lunch." Siri calls down the table with a smile. He is a seat from Moody, with Remy on his right.

Leo is on the opposite end, Draco to his right.

She does so before turning to Draco, "Hey Cousin. What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Tonks. I am spending time with Sirius."

The Weasley family bustle in with Hermione.

"Harry, where are you?" Molly asks as soon as she has her footing.

"Here," he stands up and steps to her to be crushed in a hug.

"Almost sixteen. Happy birthday."

She sits across from Remus after depositing her gift on the table.

"Happy birthday." Arthur greets, shaking Leo's hand before sitting down himself.

George and Fred crush him between them.

"Hey. Happy Birthday." They state together before sitting beside Tonks.

Hermione greets him next, before sitting one seat down from Malfoy.

"What's Malfoy doing here?" Ron asks Leo, disgust obvious.

"He is spending time with Sirius, so I invited him too."

"But it is Malfoy."

"It's fine Ron. Just have a seat."

He sits across from Hermione as Leo takes his original seat.

"Where is Charlie?"

"So, are we not enough for you?" Fred acts offended.

"We are much better than him." George adds with a smirk.

"You two are impossible. Harry, what have you been doing?" Asks Hermione, as she leans forward to see him.

"Nothing, just spending time with Sirius and Remus before school."

"Have you been studying?"

"Hermione, it is my birthday. The best gift you could ever give me is not talking school work."

"Fine." She says with a huff.

"Thanks." The two smile at each other.

"Hey, we noticed the streamers and wanted to know…" Starts George.

"Who put them up, because you are not that diligent," finishes Fred.

Draco just sends a glare at Leo.

"It was a group effort." Leo answers carefully.

Ron stays silent, just scowls and looks miserable.

George gets Draco talking spell work for a new prank object he is working on.

The others listen, occasionally throwing in a comment.

On the other end, they talk of the Dark Lord and politics.

McGonagall comes in as they are about to eat lunch. "Sorry I am late. Happy birthday. Since I am the only staff member that could make it, I brought gifts from them."

Leo opens all the presents after cake, making sure to act pleased, and to thank everyone.

Kingsley, Moody, Tonks, and McGonagall leave almost immediately after.

Everyone else except for Draco and Leo has moved to the living room. When the Floo lights up, it catches them by surprise.

"Charlie," breathes Leo.

"Mate," growls Draco quietly.

The large Weasley clenches his teeth, closes his eyes, and takes a deep breath through his nose.

"Mates," he says softly. "Do not take this the wrong way, but now would be a horrible time to break the news to the family."

"Your family, yes. Sirius and Remus already know."

"What is taking you two? Charlie. Don't be a stranger, come in and join us." Siri says, coming through the doorway.

He makes eye contact with Draco who nods.

The four join the rest.

"Charlie, come on, we only get a limited time with you."

"I thought I would stay longer, to make up for the time I missed earlier."

"Nonsense, they are tired."

"Very well." Charlie stands and gives Leo a parting hug. " _I will return soon."_

Within a couple minutes, Siri, Remy, Draco, and Leo are alone again.

 **A/N - It is a little rushed, but this is not a big focus for point, sense everyone is acting along the lines you would expect them too.**


	10. Chapter 10

When Darkness Rises - The Rewrite

 _I do not own Harry Potter or anything of J.K. Rowling's._

 **Charlie - Chapter 10**

Fred and George had Flooed straight to their apartment over their shop. This gives Charlie an excuse to leave.

"Mum, I promised Fred and George that I would go over to spend time, look at their shop, and one of the designs they are working on."

"But…"

"I will probably stay the night. Bye Mum." Charlie dives through the Floo.

"Hey Charlie, what lit a fire under your arse." George smirks.

"Mum. Would you happen to have a design or something in progress you are working on?"

"Yes, we do." Fred raises a brow. "Why?"

He reiterates what he told Molly before he left. "I am going back to see Harry and stay with him tonight."

"Why?" The twins ask together.

"He is my mate."

"Awesome! He is going to be our brother!" Shouts Fred.

"I am glad Ginny can't have him now. She isn't good enough for him."

"Hey, if Mum comes by…"

"We will feed her what comes to mind. Worry not big brother."

"Thanks." Charlie pops back into Floo, and comes out in Grimmauld Place. He follows the noise to the living room."

"Charlie! You came back!" Leo leaps up away from Draco and leaps at the large red-head.

Not expecting it, but grateful for quick reflexes, he catches the small teen.

"I said I would."

"Come have a seat." Sirius gestures to the couch that Leo leapt from.

Charlie sits, Leo still clinging to him.

"I don't know if I should be jealous. He has not greeted me like that."

"I see you all the time." Leo mutters.

"Leo, your Fathers have just sent me word that they will be in tonight instead of in the morning." Remus comes in from upstairs.

Looking curiously at Remus, he doesn't get the chance to ask anything right at that second.

"Did you tell them about Charlie?"

"No, that is your responsibility."

Leo groans.

"Did you get nicknamed Leo? What? Who are your Fathers?"

"That's right. You have yet to be told."

"Told what?"

"You are about to get your world thrown upside down." Draco's voice makes it seem that he _wants_ to see Charlie's mind get blown.

"Draco, that is not helpful." Remus chides softly.

"What is not helpful?" A voice from Charlie's school years drawls behind him.

He turns to see Professor Snape flanking a good looking male, with considerable magic powers.

Smirking internally, Riddle flare's his magic, which puts the wide eyed ginger on the defensive.

Shifting Leo off of him to flare red dragon wings, the Weasley crouches on the couch. His voice comes out in a deep rumble. "Who are you?"

"Leo, I do not believe a Creature such as himself deserves to have you near him at the moment. Come here."

The teen dances out from behind Charlie, to stand beside Riddle. Severus puts his arms over Leo's shoulder, crossing his wrists over Leo's chest.

Leo looks up at him questioningly.

"You are mine; I might as well treat you like it."

Turning his gaze back to Charlie, he smiles.

"What is going on?"

"I am not who everyone believes me to be. When I learned who I am, it shocked me as well. I have been reborn and renamed. I am Leo James Potter-Snape-Riddle. Lily was never a parent. James and Severus are. Riddle adopted me as his."

"Who is he?"

"You know me a Voldemort." This time Riddle does smirk.

Charlie begins to vibrate.

"Leo, why don't you go show them your room or something. Sirius, Draco, and I will tell Charlie your life story. The real story."

Severus, Riddle, and Leo turn and walk out. Leo throws the growling Charlie one last grin before going around the corner.

The three step into Leo's room. He automatically sprawls across the bed.

Riddle sits on the window seat. Sev perches at the foot of the bed.

"You are going to blow the minds of everyone around you when you tell the truth." Sev says, his voice softening as he lets his elf form come to the front.

"And if anyone ever seen you like this, it would completely ruin your reputation."

Sev raises an elegant brow.

"The girls would be fawning over you as much as they did Lockhart."

Sneering, "You dare compare me to that fraud?"

"I did not say you were Lockhart, just that you would get a similar reaction."

"I think you are playing with fire, Child."

Leo grins at Riddle.

It is almost two hours later when Charlie bursts into the room.

"You have a problem with showing proper manners." Riddle stands in one fluid movement.

The ginger clenches his jaw, before exhaling slowly. "My apologies."

"I am sure. However, if you do not act like your Pureblood lineage demands, then I will be sure to teach you. You will not enjoy it, I promise you." Riddle sweeps out past Charlie.

"I will be downstairs with him. Come get us if he starts having pains." Sev directs to Draco before leaving as well.

"Charlie, come lay down. Relax."

After a second, he nods, kicking off his shoes. He lies down, allowing Leo to plaster himself against the larger male.

Coming on from the other side, Draco gracefully rolls to the middle, settling onto his back.

"I didn't ask earlier, Draco, how early did the pain start for your Inheritance?"

"A week before my birthday, my back hurt horribly. The day before, I couldn't move."

"Two weeks before, I felt sore all over, like I overworked. The following week, my back hurt. I couldn't move two days before my birthday."

"If this is what we have to go off of, then maybe I won't get an Inheritance."

"Leo, you have blown every law that we live by, you might as well blow this one and become something rare to go with it."

"Not funny Draco."

"If it makes you feel any better, Mum became quite upset when I transformed in the house, and knocked a hole in the wall."

"How is that supposed to make me feel better?" Leo says with a giggle.

"Besides getting you to laugh? You won't transform into anything big. You have are likely to be either a cat of some kind or an elf."

"How is it you came to be whatever it is you are?"

"I am a Wyvern. I can either shift completely or do a controlled shift, like my wings coming out. The Creature runs in the Prewitt line, which is a closely guarded secret. It is very rare for it to pop up."

"Did you know about it beforehand?"

"No. Mum told me and Bill when I started having the pains."

"What about you Draco?"

"My parents told me the possibilities of me getting an Inheritance early on. The Malfoys carry the gene for Veelas and the Blacks have the possibility to be an Animagus, Sirius' Grim for instance. Mother was holding strongly to Veela though."

They lay around, talking, the time passing without them noticing.

Suddenly, a hiss of pain slips harshly through Leo's lips. It's the only prelude to the thrashing and screaming that followed it.

 _ **A/N: I do realize that I forgot to mention Ginny. So instead of editing her into the previous chapter, the story is that she was off visiting friends and didn't bother to make it.**_


	11. Chapter 11

When Darkness Rises - The Rewrite

 _I do not own Harry Potter or anything of J.K. Rowling's._

 **Transitioned - Chapter 11**

Draco bolts from the room, shouting for the others as soon as he steps though the door. They race up the stairs seconds later, shouting themselves.

Severus runs a diagnostic scan. "Nothing is wrong." He summons a pain potion, and spells it directly into his system.

"Leo. Your magic will burn through the potion soon. Scream if you have too. Trust me, we all screamed. This changes us on a physical level." Severus says softly.

Leo nods, his body twitching.

"We have him. Get some rest. If we get tired and the Transition hasn't stopped, we will come get you."

Nodding hesitantly, the others slowly file out. There is no point in everyone sticking around, hovering over him.

Charlie and Draco sit on either side of Leo, holding his hands and muttering complete nonsense.

Eventually close to two hours later, Leo begins to writhe more, and more, screams slipping from him.

"Should I get Severus?"

"Go."

Draco bolts out the door.

Leo's ears, which has been changing this whole time, bit by bit, suddenly erupts as lynx ears from his head.

The small teen seems to choke on air for a second, before going completely still.

"LEO!" Charlie screams.

Sev and Riddle busts through the door, Draco shoving past them.

"He's not breathing."

Snape launches himself across the bed to feel Leo's pulse.

Immediately, he starts CPR.

"I think I know what's happening." Riddle's voice is calm.

"What would that be?" Sneers Draco, hiding behind anger as Sev continues compressions.

"I have vampire blood in my line. He inherited it. The heart stops for about a minute. Then it starts back up at a much slower rate."

Severus slows his movements before stopping completely. His lips move, counting silently, adding in the time from Charlie's scream.

Suddenly, Leo takes in a deep breath.

Everyone else exhales.

"This would have been great to know ahead of time." Severus inhales. "He will be asleep for a few hours. Send an elf to get some live animals, holding them until Leo wakes."

Riddle would have cursed Severus, but the man looks like he can't move after having ten years added to his life. So he leaves after sending the man a glare.

Charlie and Draco settle in, Severus leaving shortly after Riddle.

Leo shoots straight up with a hiss. Draco, who is slumped on the window seat, snaps up, along with Charlie who is propped up against the door.

The ginger stands slowly while talking softly. "Leo. Look at me. Focus on me."

Near black eyes turn to him. "Mate."

"Yes. I am your Mate." Charlie moves a little closer. "Can you tell me who you are?"

"Leo."

"Leo, what are you feeling?"

"Pain. Throat. Teeth."

"Good. Now, Draco is going to get you some food to make that go away."

Leo's gaze snaps to Draco who smiles.

"Mate."

"Yes. I am your Mate. I am going to get you food."Draco stands slowly, carefully mimicking Charlie's behavior.

Moving closer, Charlie gets Leo's attention again. "What are you thinking Leo?"

"Food."

"Yes. I can understand."

As smooth as water Draco slips out of the room. A couple minutes later, he is slips back in with a small cage with five trembling rabbits inside.

Leo's ear twitches. When Draco carefully opens the door and shakes the rabbits out, they bolt and Leo blurs into movement.

Draco and Charlie go still, watching.

Leo immediately jumps onto a rabbit that found itself in a corner and waited too long to find its way out.

After it is drained, Leo pauses, looks around, and then dives headfirst under the bed.

A rabbit speeds out, sending the other two that are about the room into a frenzy to find a place to hide.

Sliding out from under the bed, he crouches.

To Draco, Leo looks like he is staring off into space, until his muscles bunch up and he lands on the rabbit lying in the middle of the floor.

Draco has seen hunting dogs go right by rabbits that do the exact same thing, but fate frowned on this one.

Leo caught the next one under a pillow and chased the last one around the room before killing it.

"Leo." Green eyes with red veins snap to Charlie. "Have you had enough?"

"Yes. I really hope I did not stain anything." Leo says while standing straight up and looking around.

"It is easily cleaned." Charlie casts a few spells, one of which put the rabbits into the cage to be removed.

Draco sits the cage outside the door before turning back to Leo. "Do you see what I mean about the bond now?"

"Yes."

Draco holds his arms out and Leo jumps into them. Charlie walks over, pressing his chest against Leo's back and wrapping his arms around them both.

They stand like that a moment.

"Do not take this the wrong way, but you need a bath Leo."

"Fine."He wiggles lose and walks to the bathroom.

"We will be downstairs," says Draco.

"I will be down soon."

The two look at each other with a shrug. When they walk out, they notice the cage has disappeared, so they continue on.

"Hey, how is he?" Sirius stands.

"Fine. He is in the shower." Draco answers.

"How is his behavior?" Riddle tosses the morning paper onto the coffee table.

"Like nothing has changed. His eyes are marbled now. You will see when he comes down, if they haven't changed." Charlie sits beside Sirius and Remus on the couch.

Draco sits on the arm of the couch since Severus and Riddle are occupying the armchairs.

Five minutes later, Leo glides into the room, looking tired. His eyes still have the red in them.

"Are you okay?" Sev asks before anyone else.

"Yes. After the feeding high wore off, I began to feel tired again."

"Think of it this way: you are two different creatures that have merged together. They both are going to have their own needs. Vampires need blood for instance. That side will be stronger until it is satisfied. However you as a whole will not have gotten everything you need. You also will have spent energy without full realizing it." Riddle explains.

"I understand."

"Leo. You became something no one thought of. So, you showed us that our natural laws are once again a lie. And our Wizarding Laws, the ones that the Ministry makes, are being torn to shreds." Draco smiles. He suddenly sobers before speaking again. "You also made our job a whole lot harder."

"How so?"

"You became several times more desirable by everyone who knows you. You will be thought of as the most eligible bachelor. You are rare and have power that people only dream of. Even as 'just Harry Potter,' you are wanted as the Boy-Who-Lived. As a Neko, which is the rarest Inheritance that I can think of, people will be trying their damndest to get you. Not even being half vampire will throw them off." Charlie sees Leo's face fall. "Hey. You have us. No one can make you do anything you don't want them to."

Kreacher pops in with a tray of light food for Leo before popping out.

"Isn't my submissive nature supposed to make me bow to people's wishes?"

"In a way. It is your family unit that it works with. You subconsciously comfortable with them and you instinctively know that they want the best for you. On a side note, before we forget, you need to go by Gringotts. There is no telling what Dumbledore done with your accounts." Severus answers this question since he is the one that had a submissive mate.

"What is the main point of being submissive anyhow?" Leo asks after swallowing a bite of cheese.

"Way back when, women were treated inferior, so it became part of their genetics to, seemingly, be weak. I am speaking of Creatures, by the way. However, they were some that were more prone to suggestion than most. And, in blinding contrast, were very powerful. People started to believe that they were scared of their power, so allowed their mate to be their dominant, to be the one able to help them keep control of it, lest it drive them insane. Slowly, and rarely, males started to do the same. They found out they could carry children, as well." Remus takes on the history lesson, pleased that Leo followed it.

"Interesting. Is that all true?"

"As far as we know, there is nothing disproving it. We simplify to Magic just picking and choosing who gets what ability." Sirius answers for the first time.

Everything else grinds to a halt as a voice carries in from the kitchen, footsteps following it.


	12. Chapter 12

When Darkness Rises - The Rewrite

 _I do not own Harry Potter or anything of J.K. Rowling's._

 **Gringotts - Chapter 12**

Riddle, not looking too pleased, hides his magic, gestures to Severus, and takes off out the other door. Severus quickly follows his lead. Draco pops over into Sev's vacated spot, Charlie doing the same with Riddle's. Leo flips his legs up to fill the rest of the couch. As he relaxes against Sirius, Dumbledore walks into the room.

"Harry, my boy. Happy Birthday. Come say hello."

"I can do that fine where I am at. Hello."

"Do not be rude. Come here."

"I am comfortable here and tired."

Dumbledore's eyes flash. "Why are you not listening?"

"He is mine. He does not have to." Remus says the first bit with Draco, then the blonde threw in the rest.

"I think it is time for you to go. You are not welcome here." Sirius stands.

"Harry, your mother and father would be displeased with your behavior."

"I am with Sirius on this one. And my mother and father would be displeased with what you are doing."

"Charlie. You are not directly related to this situation. Do you think they are being rude?" The twinkle in his eye returns.

Charlie fully turns his blank gaze on Dumbledore. "I do what Harry wishes."

Leo gains a feral look in his eyes with a smirk he learned from Draco. "It is time for you to go."

"But Voldemort is still free..."

"I, Sirius Black, withdrawal the Invitation of Entry to Albus Dumbledore."

The old man is too busy trying to fight the force pushing out the door to say anything. When the door slams, the other two come back in.

"What are you going to do about the Fidelius Charm?" Leo asks.

"I and Remus reset it ages ago. We just allowed everyone to come in that already knew of the place." Magic flared up. "And now it is sealed from everyone but us."

"Effective."

"They will remember being here, but won't get the locale right. I changed the password to get in: which is 'Star-Studded Pack', by the way"

"Do what? I did my best to not insult you this whole time. It is not too late to start." For once Severus listened to the childish part inside of him.

"Well, I and Leo are named after constellations. There is the Dark Lord, a Dark Elf that became the youngest Potions Master in History, a werewolf, and a freakin' Wyvern. And at the moment, we are the only family that Leo trusts completely."

"That was adorable, but who said I trust you implicitly?"

"Leo, show me your fangs."

Almost immediately, Leo bared his extended fangs at Riddle. He then shook himself and retracted his fangs. "What the hell?"

"You would not have done it if you did not trust me. You do not trust Dumbledore which is why you could defy him."

"Okay. And I can assume no one will try to take advantage of me."

"That comes with the trust factor. But we are your family; we will not use you as a puppet. I promise."

There is a magical flare, meaning that he is held at his word.

Leo nods. "What next?"

"Severus and I are going to take you to Gringotts. You need to check on your accounts."

"Fine with me."

Riddle just cloaks his power, as no one will recognize him anyhow.

Severus changes his own appearance, disillusioning his face to look more aristocratic, and dying his hair a chestnut color. His eyes go a greenish blue.

Leo goes, grabs his cloak, and throws it around his shoulders.

In Gringotts, the three approach a teller.

"Mr. Potter would like to speak in private about a few matters." Riddle leans close to the Goblin.

"Would Mr. Potter happen to be present?"

"He is under the Cloak of Invisibility. He would like to keep his presence quiet."

"Follow me." The goblin goes around to the door leading to the manager offices.

He knocks on a door. "Enter."

The Goblin lets them in and closes the door behind him.

"How can I help you?"

Leo pulls off the cloak. "I would like to speak about my accounts. And my Inheritance."

"Mr. Potter. I have been waiting for you. My name is Ragok. Please have a seat." He summons another chair so there is one for all three of them.

"Thank you."

"I am quite pleased that you came in. We were getting distressed with the state of your accounts. Then, your parents - I mean Lily's and your mother's - Wills have never been read. Your Inheritance needs to be checked to verify an event that we have been keeping track of. Where would you like to start?"

"We can start at the top."

"Just to verify, these are your Fathers, correct?"

"Yes."

"Very good." He presses a Rune on his desk and another Goblin comes in with several scrolls before leaving.

Ragok hands over one roll of parchment. "Your account statement."

Leo unrolls it. "Why has half of my shit gone missing? Why is most of my money gone?"

"There have been withdrawals by Albus Dumbledore."

"Why does he have access to my vault?"

"He appointed himself as your magical guardian. Here are the Wills."

 _I, one Lily Potter – nee Evans, of free will, do hereby state my Last Will and Testament._

 _To one Sirius Black, I give Vault 231. You are the Godfather of Harry, so if necessary, use it to help raise him._

 _To one Remus Lupin, I give Vault 232. Do what you please. You also are in the lineup to raise Harry._

 _To one Severus Tobias Snape, I give Vault 233. Use it to open your apothecary. James has you covered I think for Harry. I love you. Raise our boy well._

 _To one Professor Filius Flitwick, I give my Charms textbooks and notebooks. You always wanted to know how I think._

 _To one James Potter, I leave the rest of my possessions to keep for Harry. If he should follow me in death, or this Will is not read, then the Goblins will keep them for Harry._

 _To one Harry James Potter, I give the rest of my positions, including my Vault. Love You._

 _Do not give Harry to my sister, Petunia Dursley, nee Evans._

 _The list to raise him is as follows: Severus Snape, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin._

"Dumbledore was the executor. Wait, there is more."

 _Harry Potter-Snape, I am going to tell you this; I am your mother, only on paper. But, I love you as my own. I am a descendent of Slytherin. Your Mother, James, is very much Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Severus is Ravenclaw. It is a very interesting tree. The Goblins will show you. Do whatever you want. Do not listen to Dumbledore._

 _To My Father, Tom Marvolo Riddle, if you get your sanity back, take care of Harry. Vault 234 is yours as well._

Leo then opens his Mother's Will.

 _I, James Potter, of free will, hereby state my Last Will and Testament._

 _To one Sirius Black, I give Vault 235._

 _To one Remus Lupin, I give Vault 236._

 _To one Professor Filius Flitwick, I give a copy of my Map journal. It is edited of course, copyrights you know._

 _To one Lily Potter, nee Evans, I leave the rest of my possessions. If she follows me in death, or this Will is not read, then the Goblin will keep it for Harry._

 _To one Harry Potter, I leave my possessions. Love you._

 _Do not give Harry to my sister-in-law, Petunia Dursley, nee Evans._

 _The list to raise him is as follows: Severus Snape, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin._

 _Harry, Severus Snape is your Father. I am technically your Mother; though I am sure Lily mentioned this all. Do what makes you happy._

 _Severus, take care of our boy. I leave you Vault 237 to help in raising him._

Leo looks up and hands the Wills over to the other two to look at.

"When something is added below the Executor's signature, it means that they do not know about it. Dumbledore does not know about your lineage."

"Can you restore the artifacts in the very least?"

"Yes. For a price. Five Galleons for each piece."

"Do it. What about my inheritance?"

Ragok pulls out the second to last roll and flattens it out. The parchment is blank.

"A little blood, if you will."

Leo pricks his finger on a fang and lets a few drops fall. They race around and form words.

"You are a Neko from your Mother. You can carry children by the way. You are a Vampire from your Father Tom."

"Do not call me Tom."

"Apologies, Lord Gaunt. You are a carrier for the Elf gene, from Lord Prince, Mr. Potter. Would you like to accept your Lordships?"

"There is more than the Potter Ring?"

Ragok unrolls the next one. Potter, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Merlin, and Peverell. "Yes."

"How?"

"The Founders specifically stated that their Rings can only be taken up when their lines meet in one person. You are the only survivor in the Peverell family. Merlin married Rowena's child, which is where Lord Snape came from. Merlin also added that his ring can only be picked up when Ravenclaw's could."

Slytherin had children with both Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Gryffindor had a child with Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw, Slytherin's sister, had a child who had an unofficial relationship with Merlin.

"A little more blood and we can see if you are the one we have been waiting for."

Leo does so, watching as the blood swims over the crests of each line. There is a burst of white light. They flinch away, covering their eyes.

When the light fades, it shows seven rings.

"Put them on to show your acceptance of the lines. You will get everything they left behind. Later, you can store the rings in this box." Ragok pulls out a box, setting it beside the rings.

Leo stares at the rings. "I can change the Wizarding world for the better…"

"Take them. You can bring back old names. Your children will be set. Also, you can have someone else help you with positions in the Wizengamot. No one has to know it is you." Severus says honestly.

Leo looks at him hard for a moment.

With a fortifying breath, he turns and places the rings on his fingers. Potter on his left pinkie, Peverell, Merlin, Gryffindor, skipping over to his right index, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw.

An intense magic flare knocks them back.


	13. Chapter 13

When Darkness Rises - The Rewrite

 _I do not own Harry Potter or anything of J.K. Rowling's._

 **The Founders - Chapter** 13

Leo looks at them with bright red eyes, which are shot through with red veins, shock radiating from every pore in his body. Leathery black wings are curled against his back.

"Are you okay?" Severus moves closer to his boy.

"I… Yes. I am actually."

"This is, once again, a Vampire function." Riddle maintains his seat, calm.

"It is a Slytherin thing. If you are up to it, would you like to see the Founders' Vault?"

"Yes."

"Follow me." They go and get on a cart. Normally, Ragok hates this job, but he is Lord Potter's Account Manager. "I hope you three have a tight hold on your stomachs."

They pass their own vaults, the Waterfall, the Lestrange Vault, and kept going. The tracks seem to disappear from sight. Panic starts to swell up in Leo; then he realizes that the tracks just go down at a sharp angle.

He grips his seat tight and grins at the nosedive. This is the part that he likes about flying. The other two go pale. When they straighten out, Severus begins thinking that they survived for nothing. A rock wall is dead ahead and they are not slowing down a bit. He closes his eyes, but the impact never comes, instead, they gradually slow to a stop.

"Hey, Sev, why do you look like an Elf?"

"Looking like an elf is my dominant form. It takes magic to hold my human form in place."

"Let's make this trip worthwhile because I do not want to do that again." Riddle turns red eyes on them. He may fly on his own, but he is under the mercy of the cart.

"Your eyes are..."

"Red? I know. It is because I have yet to get my last soul fragment back. It is the tiniest piece, so the only thing it affects is my eyes."

"Where is it at?"

"In Nagini. Shall we go Child?" Leo nods, accepting it.

They all silently agree to not mention that their hair is blown in an odd manner and damp, or the fact that their clothes are wet. The cart stopped in a rather small cave, so they trail through a tunnel. On the other side, it expands immensely.

The grown men gasp and take a rapid step back. Leo just sighs and lets his gaze find the head of the Basilisk.

It is probably fifty feet like the one he found in the Chamber. It is a dark green. On closer inspection, he notices a mask fitted over its eyes.

"Ragok, you couldn't have given us a heads up? What are you doing being scared, Riddle? You siced one of these on me in second year." The snake focuses on Leo.

"If I did, you may not have come down."

"My apologies, once again Leo. Why are you not startled?"

"I move faster than you. You would have been the first to go. Did Slytherin put this one here too?"

"Yes. It was given strict orders by him to let the heir enter. Trespassers are eaten."

"What about these guys?"

"As long as they are not forcing you into letting them in, they too can enter."

"Great."

~ _Are you worthy of entrance?_ ~

~ _I don't know about worthy..._ ~ Leo sees the Basilisk's head jerk back. It was only a fraction, but he caught it. ~ _But I am being told I am the Heir._ ~

The giant head moves closer. ~ _You speak my tongue which shows my Master lives on. ~_

 _~Wouldn't ownership move to me, since only I and my Father Riddle speak it? ~_

 _~What you say is true. You are the last in the line, so you are it. ~_ A giant forked tongue just barely misses Leo's face. ~ _You smell unique; allow me a taste of your blood to confirm what I smell. ~_ The snake holds his mouth open.

Leo slices his palm on one of the snake's giant fangs and lets the blood drip onto his tongue.

"Leo! What are you doing?" Riddle almost screeches.

Severus is still in shock over the whole thing.

After flicking his tongue, the Basilisk nods.

 _~The first Master simply named me Zar. You may continue Master. ~_

 _~I am Leo. ~_ The small male says, letting his bloody hand trail down Zar's snout.

"You need to rub blood on the door for it to open."

Leo just rubs his still bleeding hand by a spike on the rock wall. A door, large enough for the Basilisk to fit through, opens up.

 _~If you can, I wish to speak to my first Master. ~_

 _~I will see what can be done. ~_

They walk in to see neat stacks of money, jewels, clothes, ancient artifacts, books. And hanging on the far wall are portraits of the four founders and Merlin.

Godric, with the castle behind him, stands proudly, his wavy red hair and beard moving softly in the breeze. His green eyes show brightly, a hand resting on his sword handle.

Salazar, his bald head one of the brightest things in his potion lab, smirks with his arms crossed across his chest. Silver/green robes glitter in the flame light around the room. He has a white, thin beard that extends to his waist. It took a second for Leo to realize the men's eyes were black

Rowena brushes her black hair from her pale, aristocratic face. She looks intimidating until her dark eyes lighten with a smile. She is surrounded by Scottish hills.

Helga is the only one that wasn't tall, which makes Leo feel a little better. She is a plump woman with a wide, caring smile. Her hair is red like Godric's, but her blue eyes light up her portrait. Her brown dress flows in the breeze, which makes her show up against the garden of magical plants behind her.

Merlin, who is standing in a library, would look much younger if his long hair and beard were not pure white. He is wearing pretty blue robes that match his eyes.

"Rowena, your hair has been passed on it seems." Helga takes a breath but does not get to continue.

"Tell us about yourself." Merlin says in a smooth voice.

"I am a Neko/Vampire Hybrid."

"Do you have wings?" Salazar inquires.

"Yes."

"When?"

"Like five minutes ago."

"When did you Transition?"

"Last night."

"Odd. The wings hardly appear on the same day."

"They came in when I put on your ring."

"Oh. That makes sense."

"I wish I could take you all with me, so I do not have to come here if I want to learn anything."

"You can. On the bookshelves is a smaller version of our portraits, bound together. They can be shrunk and expanded." Rowena replies.

Leo goes and investigates the shelves. He finds it after a second.

"Well, there is no reason to stick around now. I am tired from last night still and I guess from getting my wings."

"Very well." Ragok starts to the door.

"Hey, Salazar, could you go ahead and move to this one? Zar wants to talk to you."

Leo holds open to book to the appropriate portrait, watching as Salazar fades from the large one into the smaller one.

The others fade into the smaller portraits as well, wanting to hear the world outside of their Vault again.

~ _Zar._ ~ Leo turns the book around so Salazar can see Zar.

~ _You did as you were expected to after all of this time. Good job. ~_

~ _Thank you. I like the tiny human. Can I explore the world again? ~_

~ _I do not know if the world is ready for you yet. Have you been getting food? ~_

~ _Yes. I am going to sleep now. Bye._ ~ Zar yawns and curls back up.

Gently closing the book, Leo shrinks it and puts it into the protective inner cloak pocket with his Invisibility Cloak.


	14. Chapter 14

When Darkness Rises - The Rewrite

 _I do not own Harry Potter or anything of J.K. Rowling's._

 **Snakes Cause Trouble - Chapter 14**

Leo waited until they Flooed back into Grimmauld Place before saying "I could move Zar onto the Potter Estate, or even the Slytherin Estate."

"How would you transport him?"

"Her. I will think about it."

"Her? You mean, babies?" Snape is a little flabbergasted.

"That's great." Riddle's eyes light up.

"We would have to make sure they get plenty of food. As I said, I will need to think on a way to get her out. It is cruel leaving her there. Where are my mates?" Leo skips off.

"You are supposed to discourage him from dangerous behavior," hisses Snape.

Riddle's face goes ice cold. "You believe you hold the right to tell me how to behave?"

"Says the guy who tried to kill _my_ child for the past five years."

"You did not even know he was yours." The room grows hot with magic.

"I swore an oath to protect him. I did the best I could between Dumbledore, you, the Ministry, and himself. Just because he trusts you..."

"Do not fight over me. If you are going to come to blows, make sure it is something worth your while." Leo appears in the doorway. His sensitive hearing picked up the fight as he was about to stroll into his room.

"You are important." Riddle's voice is still cold.

"I may trust you both, even after what you both done, but I do not want to listen to this. You are supposed to be my Fathers, so act like it." Otherwise, I will leave. Leo thought about adding the last bit, but just turns and walks back upstairs.

Not ready to get over themselves, they walk separate directions. Riddle leaves through the Floo, Snape strides out the front door.

"Are you serious?" Charlie slumps back against the wall after Leo tells them about his trip to the bank.

"The Ministry is definitely going to be after you. We cannot let them know about your wings. The ears are easily explained. You got a Lynx Inheritance, and like the ears so much, you keep them out all the time."

"I am after you now." Charlie crawls the short distance between them, gently pushes him to his back, and lays over him. He holds his weight up on his forearms to keep from crushing his mate.

His lips and tongue explore Leo's neck. Only for a couple seconds though, before Leo begins to giggle.

"Do I amuse you?" Charlie says with a low growl, pulling back slightly to look him in the face.

Green eyes widen, his face showing an 'uh-oh' expression to a 'T'. It dissolves into giggles again after he says 'no'.

Draco is sitting with his hand over his mouth so as to not start laughing as well.

"It is nothing against you, I swear. But you looked adorable trying to be serious."

"Really?"

"I am sure I would have been very receptive any other time, but I am distracted."

"Then allow me to wipe it from your mind."

"Your Mum seemed pretty peeved about not spending time with her. Should you be somewhere?"

"I told her that I had to leave early this morning to go back to work, but I am off for a week." Charlie runs his nose up and down the side of Leo's neck.

The small teen barely staves off the sadness, not wanting to appear clingy.

"Let's go see what we can find to eat. You barely ate Leo." Draco suggests, seeing that Charlie was not succeeding and deciding to at least remove the temptation to ravish their small mate.

Leo ignores the fact that Sev and Riddle are not around and throws himself wholeheartedly into having a good time.

It was a couple days before both of them reappeared.

Riddle has Nagini on hand, and Sev is hoping that he can make it up to Leo.

Sensing the tension, Leo just ignores them in favor of Nagini.

~ _So, you are changed. You are also the one who brought about the change in my Bonded._

~ _He is still power happy. ~_ Leo ignores the sound Riddle makes.

~ _Demanding respect is how he got here. I do not understand his latest problem. Severus was his favorite of all of them._

~ _I have an amazing ability to do things that baffle everyone._

~ _Just do what pleases you and feels right to you._

"Leo, I am sorry, but I do not think giant snakes are good company."

"You can not think to control my life now?" Leo maintains his calm.

Charlie and Draco are familiar with the glint, however so subtle, that comes when Leo is told to _not_ do something.

"I am your Father."

"That is weak, especially when I, and the rest of the world, thought James to be my Father."

"It kills you that he is like me," crows Riddle.

"I am like you in the sense that I speak with snakes." Leo flicks his wand for his trunk. No matter what, everything of value stays in it. When no magic went through, he stuck it back up his sleeve and summoned it wandlessly. "I have a feeling this discord will continue. I want peace for my family. Until you can come to an understanding, I am leaving."

"I can just kick them out Pup." Siri offers, not wanting to see him leave after getting him so recently.

"No. There is no telling how they will take it. You were there first with Remus. However, since all of you are trying to play the part of Father, I think this is something you all need to get a handle on. There is too much posturing with my presence."

"Where are we going?" Draco has both his and Leo's cloaks in hand.

Charlie holds his hand out. "I can apparate both of you so we do not have to part."

"You are willing to go with me?"

"As our Mate, you come before anyone else. We would follow you anywhere." Draco says sincerely, which lets Leo know what he is doing is right. He takes his cloak, after shrinking his trunk into his pocket, and swings it into place.

"You are not leaving." Severus says, shock lacing his voice, as Leo turns to Charlie.

Stopping and doing a slow turn, Leo faces Severus with a smirk that even Draco would be proud of.

"I think I am." Leo grabs Charlie's hand and lets himself be led down the narrow halls. Draco follows right on their heels.


	15. Chapter 15

When Darkness Rises - The Rewrite

 _I do not own Harry Potter or anything of J.K. Rowling's._

 **Fatherhood Discord - Chapter 15  
**

Remus fights to not grind his teeth as his one and only Pup walks out the door. As a werewolf, he is very pack oriented and his family means everything. Leo will be his only Pup since he and Siri cannot have any of their own.

Moony sees it as the fault of the two strangers inside his den. He would rather keep the actual snake than the two snakes that drove his Pup out.

Golden eyes scan the three other people in the room.

Siri is quite defected, staring off into space though he is facing the general direction of the door.

Severus is stuck somewhere between shock and anger. Shock that Leo left and anger as he sees it as Riddle's fault.

Riddle seems shocked himself. Impressed that Leo overrode instincts to leave. Or maybe they stopped being trusted on an instinctual level?

"Your child rejected you." He did not say it with any emotion, but Riddle's statement threw off the blanket of silence.

"He walked away from you too. Or did you forget that he is supposed to be yours?! Or is he only yours when something interesting comes out of it?"

"You _both_ drove him out." Remus' voice is not quite his own.

It was in that second that, in the back of his mind, Severus realized the wolf has grown and gotten stronger. He just keeps an air of an easy going man.

"Guys, we can sit here, blaming each other when we are all at fault, and come to blows, quite literally. Or, we can discuss this like grown men. None of us are perfect."

Severus and Riddle are rather stunned that Sirius Black is spouting such wisdom. Remus is hanging on to every word his mate speaks. Sirius continues to fill the shocked silence with his opinion.

"Riddle, or the Dark Lord, has issues with being criticized and loosing images of power after all this time being bowed to. Now that he is on equal standing with three others in a family environment, he does not know how to be human.

"Severus Snape is so used to playing both sides of the field, while trying to discreetly keep his promise, is thrown off by the declaration that the enigma child in his life is actually his child, making his natural parenting instincts go into overdrive.

"I forgot to mention the fact that Riddle is trying to, but does not know how to, make up for lost time with _his_ child with Leo.

"On further note, Remus and I have only known Leo as your child, ever since he was born. I cannot have a child, so he is it. Remus, being a werewolf, is even more territorial than I am which, of course, is a natural fault."

"You insist on insulting me." Riddle is not even admitting to himself that he is hiding behind anger.

This does, invariably, escalate to blows. The mental causing the physical.

Everything grinds to a halt for Severus when Remus hauls back and punches riddle in the face.

No one would have ever dreamed of _touching_ the Dark Lord, especially during his period of insanity.

All of his followers are taking it slow relaxing back to how they were before.

Riddle has a curse on his lips, but he doesn't cast it when Sirius steps in front of Remus, snarling "Don't you dare."

When he came back, Severus showed him a memory that Dumbledore had shown him. The memory had been so obviously tampered with, but he had been too insane to see it, or believe what Nagini was telling him. Severus was still mourning James at the time that even he didn't notice.

Supposedly, Lily stood in front of Leo in this same fashion; though she had begged for her baby to be spared.

Riddle _believed_ he had killed his own child to kill hers for the purpose of staying in power.

This flashed through his mind in a second.

This, right here, the fighting, would be what Dumbledore wants. He would want Leo's family to be torn apart.

So, why has he not let go of who he is? Because of the fear of how that would change his environment.

He relaxes, straightening from the aggressive lean his body naturally adapted.

Sirius and Remus blink a couple times before exhaling and relaxing back themselves.

"I think, now, we can speak like grown men." Riddle sits himself in an armchair.

Severus sits the other one.

Remus sits on the left side of the couch, his elbow propped up on the arm. Sirius leans against him, his head on his mate's shoulder.

So they discuss how to make the situation easier by making themselves better.

 **AN: Thank you all for reading and commenting and such. Follow and Favorite. I enjoy writing and would like others who would enjoy it, to hear about it.**

 **A special thanks to daithi4377 for always appearing in the reviews.**


	16. Chapter 16

When Darkness Rises - The Rewrite

 _I do not own Harry Potter or anything of J.K. Rowling's._

 **The Things Mates Do Without Question - Chapter 16  
**

"To Gringotts," directs Leo once outside.

A couple minutes later, they are walking into the white building, straight to a free teller.

"I wish to speak with Potter Account Manager Ragok."

"Of course Lord Potter" says the Goblin while summoning another Goblin to lead them to Ragok's office.

"Lord Potter," Ragok comes around his desk. "I did not expect you so soon."

"My hand was pressed on the matter. Which estate would be the best to transfer the Basilisk to?"

"Slytherin. He made sure he had the proper space to breed Basilisks."

"Great. I need to get her to the surface."

"We always keep a way to get creatures out. It is common for old Vaults to be guarded as an extra precaution. Do you want to remove that safeguard?"

"I want to remove the Basilisk to give her a life outside the cave. Once a new one is hatched, I will put it in place; if I do not find another solution."

"Very well. How are you going to move it to the Slytherin Estate?"

"Where is it exactly?"

Ragok pulls out a map and points out a location a good distance off.

"We can coat the snake in charms like we do at the Reserve when we transfer Dragons. The only advantage in this case is that the snake will listen to Leo."

"Also, we can disillusion ourselves and fly above to make sure everything goes smoothly. A Basilisk is too big for magical transport, sadly."

"Let's go." Leo is pumped to go on the cart ride again.

Charlie and Draco handle it much better than Severus and Riddle.

~ _We are getting you out, Zar._

 _~ Really?_

 _~ Yes. ~_ Leo turns to Ragok. "How are we going to get her out?"

"Could you ask her to move?"

Zar moves to the other side of the cavern.

Ragok puts his hand against the wall, mutters something in Gobbledygook, making the wall melt away to show a tunnel, gradually slanting upwards.

Charlie tells Draco what spells to use and start casting on opposite ends, once Leo had her straighten out as much as possible.

~ _We are going to leave the mask on until we get there. I do not want to see the trail of bodies you would leave. I will direct you. Can you carry me?_

 _~ I could carry your largest mate._

 _~ How is it you are seeing size differences?_

Zar just flicks her tongue.

"You will follow this tunnel up to a field. Do not make any turns while in the tunnel, you do not know what will be at the end."

"Thank you."

"It is my pleasure Lord Potter."

Charlie cast a couple charms on Leo, then on Draco, before casting them on himself.

"Lay on Zar's back. She will carry you two out."

"We can fly. A dragon can fit in there."

"Draco. You are going to fly once outside. Just go with it." Leo heard the blonde's heart rate spike.

He lay just behind her head. Charlie and Draco lay further back where her body is the strongest.

With a hiss, Zar takes off up the tunnel.

Several minutes pass before they are topside.

Once out, they orient themselves toward the Slytherin Estate. The larger two unfurl their massive wings. Draco's are feathered and white mostly, with shocks of grey that catch the light stunningly. He seems to be much happier as soon as he is in the sky. Charlie has large red dragon wings. He just appears happier to stretch out fully.

They all take off. Leo is euphoric, moving across the ground at a high speed while looking over the head of Nagini.

With the feeling of the snake under him and the aura of love and power from above, Leo feels free in this moment, untouchable.

He is happy that his mates went along with his plans without batting an eyelash. They went with it as easily as going into Gringotts to pick up a few extra Sickles.

They close half the distance before stopping a few minutes to rest.

"How are we going to get through the wards?" Draco asks.

"Good question." Leo checks his robes before removing his trunk and enlarging it.

The book of portraits is on top.

Leo takes his time getting to Salazar so the others can see the field and trees around him.

"How do we get past wards around your estate?"

"The ring will let you in. Zar can slip right through, but you will have to key your mates and yourself into the wards. Well, I say you. You will have to take ownership."

"Great."

Leo sets the book up on his trunk with the pages spread open so they can see something new.

He watches his mates stretch out their muscles to prepare for more flight. Draco's chest is porcelain white, and extremely well muscled, as it needs to be to fly.

Charlie is pale with the slightest hint of pink in his skin. His skin is littered with freckles. His muscles are more pronounced since he has physical work.

He can imagine both are rather firm from their strong deltoids and trapezius to their obliques. He knows that all the way down their legs is well built too. Except that Draco is more elegant in his muscularity than Charlie.

The red head smirks. "Now I know how to hold your attention without you giggling."

"Oh, you thought I was admiring you? I was just comparing you to Draco's grace." Leo smirks back.

Draco throws his head back, his deep laugh filling the air around them.

Charlie lowers his head before breaking into a sprint. Grabbing his small mate, he wraps his wings around them. "Are you saying I am not beautiful?"

"Yes." Leo holds back his smirk, letting his mate be downcast for a beat. "You are ruggedly handsome; a being of power from your strong, jaw to your amazing legs." Leo rests his hand on a cheek which is rough with the start of a beard.

"Come on you two, let's get going." Draco says from the outside of their circle.

"Are you jealous?" Leo smirks once loose of Charlie.

"No. But we still have a ways to go and I would _love_ to get there today."

Jumping into the blonde's arms, Leo kisses his neck. "Don't be jealous." He wiggles loose and puts the portraits back into the trunk and returns that to his pocket.

~ _Let's go. ~_ He hisses to Zar as soon as he is secure on her back.

He looks back to see his mates, their wings spread, running after him. They jump, wings propelling them higher into the air. Swinging his gaze ahead, he sinks back into the joy of riding.


	17. Chapter 17

When Darkness Rises - The Rewrite

 _I do not own Harry Potter or anything of J.K. Rowling's._

 **Moving About - Chapter 17  
**

Leo and Zar slip right through the wards. They stop right inside. He watches as his mates lower themselves to ground on the other side.

"I, Leo James Potter-Snape-Riddle, Heir of Slytherin, do hereby claim my ownership of the Slytherin Estate and the wards protecting it."

He feels it in his chest, expanding and giving him acute awareness of everything on the inside.

"I grant permission to Draco Lucius Malfoy and Charles Weasley to enter the estate at will."

The two step through the wards.

"You know, I could have used this power to torment you?"

"How is that?" Draco has a brow raised.

"You two on the other side, unable to get to me as I strip right in front of your eyes."

"Oh I will show you exactly how touchable you really are." Draco runs at him.

Leo takes off, his smaller frame giving him the speed to outmaneuver his larger mates, as Charlie entered the chase as well.

The vampire Neko grinds to a halt when the castle comes into view as they break through the thick tree line. Not expecting it, Draco crashes into him. Charlie, who is right on the blonde's heels, trips up as well. Though as he falls, he twists himself to the side so as to not crush either of them.

The structure is _huge_ with a handful of towers.

"Welcome to the Slytherin Estate. How can Devs assist you?"

"Uh," Leo stands up. "Devs, I am Leo, the new master of the Slytherin estate."

"You are the long awaited Master Slytherin. Come. Let me show you around." Devs is obviously pleased that he has made his appearance.

"Devs." The elf turns around. "These are my mates, Draco Malfoy and Charlie Weasley."

"Very good. Come. There is much to show you."

A small smile tilts Leo's lips as he follows Devs. His mates scramble after him.

Past the heavy oak doors is a long hallway that extends to the inner courtyard. Tapestries hang on the walls between torches. Hallways extend to the left and right. They get a tour of the many public rooms that are on the ground floor.

Then on the second floor are bedrooms and the entrances to the towers.

In a secluded corner in the back, is where the Master Chambers are. The bedroom, a massive poster bed in the center, is tastefully decorated in green and silver. There is a large bathroom and two walk-in closets.

"Thank you, Devs. We would like to rest." Leo says absentmindedly. Devs bows and disappears with a pop.

One thing Leo can appreciate is the fact that they kept the whole castle aired and ready to move in.

Leo pulls off his shirt and jumps on the bed, rolling around on the soft bedding. Charlie crawls on top of him.

The air heats up and thickens as the three complete their bond.

Later, they are in the elegant dining room, eating supper.

"I don't see how you will want to go back to Sirius' after being here." Draco says.

"I will stay so we can spend the last few days before Charlie leaves together."

"Then what are you going to do?" Charlie inquires after taking a drink of water.

"Go back to Sirius', as long as they are all getting along." Leo replies calmly. He feels Zar has finished her exploration of the grounds and went into cave systems that Salazar built his castle over.

They did spent the next five days together, learning more about each other and exploring the area.

Then, Charlie gave them a parting kiss and Apparated away.

Clutching Draco, the two Apparate to Diagon Alley as they received their supply lists the day before.

"I want to go to Ollivander's first."

"That's right; your wand has not worked since your Inheritance."

It is second nature to carry it around and use it. The day after arriving at Slytherin estate, he placed it in his trunk as he reflexively kept trying to use it.

"Mr. Potter, what brings you here?" The wand maker asks as they walk into the shop.

"I received my inheritance, and now my wand does not work."

"Ah. Let's see what we have."

Ollivander disappears for a moment, coming back, he hands over a chestnut wand. Nothing happened.

"I had a dream some time ago, in which I recalled Salazar's wand, which was made of Snakewood and a horn from a Horned Serpent. Upon waking, I had the urge to make a wand rather different from traditional styles." At this point, he leaves. It takes a few minutes longer for him to return. "This is Yew, ten inches; with … give it a try."

Leo takes it, and it vibrates in his hand. He hears a faint whisper, unintelligible. Turning to a vase, he makes it fly about the room before setting it back in its place.

"This has a horn from a Basilisk. A piece was given to me by Salazar Slytherin. I never had a reason to use it until now."

"Thank you." Leo pays for it before slipping it into his holster.

The two continue about the Alley, gathering their stuff for the year.

"Are we going to Sirius'?"

"Yes. I guess we are." They have their supplies shrunk into their pockets.

"Leo!" Sirius yells when they pop into the house.

"Hey."

"We all made up. We are great. Please come back."

"Where are the other three?"

"Remus had to go shopping. Severus is doing preterm preparations. Riddle is currently in a meeting, if I heard him right."

"Cool. Where does he hold said meetings?"

"At my place. He is currently getting the old Gaunt mansion restored."

"Gaunt Mansion? I thought they were poor."

"Yes, someone bought the mansion when they were on decline, but never actually did anything with it. So the Dark Lord bought it back and is bringing it back to its former glory."

"Great. Let's go."

"Where?"

"To your house. He is having a meeting. It is the perfect time to meet everyone." Without waiting for anyone else, he steps into the floo, disappearing in a flash of green.

"Master be not accepting guests."

"I am not a guest. I am here to see my father. Where is the meeting held? The dining room. It would be the only room big enough."

Going on instinct, mostly based on how mansions are laid out, he goes straight to the dining room, and right in.

"You don't lock the doors? That's bold." He has half a dozen wands firing at him. Throwing up his hand, he wandlessly erects a shield charm.

Instinctually, his wings burst out, along with his fangs. His eyes go red. Hissing at the group, he flares his wings.

"Would you like to try that again?" His voice is deadly calm.


	18. 18

"As interesting as it would be to see this play out," wands drop from their raised position, "Maybe in a controlled setting. Leo, what can I do for you?"

"Five days have passed, I am sure you four have the Father thing sorted. also, you spoke of me meeting your group of Deadly Munchers."

Draco is impressed that Leo managed to keep his face straight.

"Did you just insult the deadliest group in England?"

"It is a possibility Father. He has yet to feed today. He is on edge." It is a warning in itself.

"Draco!"

"We do not have to explain ourselves to you...My Lord." He tacks on as an after thought. No reason to have Leo's Father turning on him.

Leo stands proudly in his five foot four inch glory. "So, Riddle, are formal introductions in order?"

"Of course." He goes around the table, introducing everyone as if they have never seen each other before.

"Fantastic."

"Yes it is Potter, how you burst into my home like you own it."

"I very well could if I so desired. But you let Riddle do as he pleases as if he does own it. In a way he does as he owns you. The fact that you let meetings be held here gives you some facet of control, yes? 'Look at me. The Dark Lord uses my manor, so he must favor me above the rest.' Please."

"Leo..."

"Ah, but how true it is. The Lestranges have old money, as do many of the others. Tell me Lucius, what makes you so special? It is not money ... The power you have in the Ministry? No ... Ah, your father, Abraxas. He was invaluable to Riddle. Like Severus is today. You are trying to live up to the standards they set."

"Leo."

"You go about it the wrong way. You are too desperate for attention and recognition. The same life you set your child up for."

"Leo! You are out of line."

"No. He has been since my first year. He tried to kill me when I freed Doby. I suspect we now understand each other."

Riddle mentally rubs his head as he cannot risk losing sight of them for a second. While everything Leo says is true, Lucius is a strong duelist. But, as he knows personally, Leo is hard to kill. His power with the Expelliarmus is extraordinary.

Draco understands where Leo is coming from. His human side figures they will need to have a conversation about fathers, while his Veela is impressed with his mate.

"You think you are so special, even after all this time," sneers Lucius.

"I do think I am special. Your only child is my mate. Your Lord is my Father. Give me a couple days and I will find a way to properly own you."

He scoffs.

"Wait. I remember something I was told just a couple days ago. Vampires will select a human to be their blood bag. That human becomes bound to the Vampire. Piss me off, and I will make you mine."

To keep that from happening in this moment, and hopefully in an effort to deescalate, Draco smoothly interjects. "Leo, did you have a point in coming here outside of fighting with my Father?"

"Yes, I did. I saw him and couldn't help myself, especially when he wouldn't shut his mouth. What did I come here for?" He puts a finger to his lips, intent on remembering.

"We did manage to get it sorted; the Father thing. Why have you not fed?"

"Honestly, to see how it effects me. It is quiet the experiment. I am higher functioning in all actuality. I have yet to figure out why."

"You are not higher functioning, you are frayed. Your mind-to-mouth filter disintegrated as blood disappeared from your system."

"That makes sense. Thank you."

"That is why I am here."

Leo takes a breath as to focus. "Right. So what were you lot talking about?"

"Oh, Lucius, please answer. I rather enjoy watching him tear you apart." Bellatrix cackles.

"They were giving reports. Nothing interesting. I was, in fact, waiting for Severus to get back. Apparently Albus is going to hold a meeting between teachers."

"To discuss what?"

"That is what we are waiting for."

"Great. I will wait for him here then. I am rather interested as well."

"You cannot be serious." He sounds like a child complaining to his Father.

"I was planning on sitting around and listening to idle chit-chat, but I can spend the time besting you in a duel."

"Is that a challenge?"

"It can be."

"I do have to accept. I will enjoy knocking you on your arse."

"Brilliant." Leo turns around.

"Where are you going, Potter?"

"Outside. I may think you are a dick, but I have enough respect for Lady Malfoy to not fight inside her home. Shall we?"

"We shall."

The group flows out into the front yard. Observing the rules of dueling, they start in front of each other, pace away, turn, bow, and settle into their stance.

Light flashes back and forth. It quickly escalates from standard spells to darker ones. At some point, Leo starts hissing in Parstletounge so Lucius cannot understand him, and he doesn't have to focus for nonverbal casting.

Lucius casts a rather nasty curse and it bounces off Leo's wing. The small male smirks.

He smirks and starts casting as quickly as he can, using his wings when necessary.

Naturally, Lucius keeps up.

Except for the Expelliarmus that Leo cast nonverbally, using his other hand.

The teen smirks at Lucius, twirling the older man's wand in his fingers.

"That is mine, Potter."

"Technically, it is his," states Macnair.

Riddle confirms it.

"Elm. The wand is sophisticated like you Malfoy. I like my new yew one, but this one has a certain power." He flicks it at Malfoy. "Please do tell me about it."

No sounds come out when Lucius speaks.

"Oh, I do like you. He will be pouting for days after this."

Leo hands the wand to Draco. "He is your father, do as you please. Severus, what news comes from the opposition?"

"Interesting theories on what he saw on your birthday. Shall we go in?"

"Yes."

Since their meeting is being continued, everyone drifts inside.

Draco watches Leo leave, looks down a the wand, before finally looking up at his Father.

With a sigh, he approaches the man, handing him his wand.

"I told you he was on edge." He leans closer. "Do remember that is my mate Father. Get along or I will refuse to be here." Draco strides off.

Lucius inwardly goes pale. If Narcissa's baby stopped visiting, she would have his insides on a platter. Black women are ruthless. Lucius sticks his nose up and follows after the others in an elegant fashion.


	19. Chapter 19

"What happened?"

"Dumbledore has them well and truly convinced that you are under a bad influence and need to be gently guided out of the situation you are in."

"How did he get there?"

"He first asked if there was anything out of the ordinary on the day of your party. Ronald Weasley immediately sneered 'Malfoy.' Molly mentioned how kind it was of him to let you stay with your Godfather."

"Speaking of which, Sirius said you were doing pre-term preparations. If there was a meeting called, how did Riddle know, and why were Sirius and Remus absent from it?"

"I sent Riddle a Patronus and Sirius feigned illness. Dumbledore then said that you gained an Inheritance and believes you to be controlled in some way with how you reacted to his presence."

"I am surprised that he even mentioned that."

"Shacklebolt stated that he spoke to Lucius over a week ago, who told him that Draco was visiting a cousin. Ron once again, put Draco to blame. There was an outburst that I quickly lost the main track of, though I distinctly remember Granger saying that Inheritances will often throw people into an emotional imbalance for days."

"Interesting."

"It was at this that Dumbledore stated everyone should act as they usually do and see what you do around them."

"Where do the interesting theories come in?"

"Ronald firmly believes Draco is to blame. Molly, as usual, believes a woman such as herself will help add structure to your life. Granger was trying to speak of the effects of an Inheritance to anyone who would listen, sounding like a textbook. Others were speaking of possible death eater movements in locations we do not even bother to think of."

"Is that all, because none of that was interesting. That was how they normally act."

"That is the point Leo. It is interesting because they reacted as you would expect."

"No it is not all. Keep an eye on the youngest two Weasleys. I heard the girl say 'Submissive Inheritance. Perfect. I may finally have him.'"

"What?! I hardly ever gave her the time of day."

"Worry not. You can not fall for her suggestions. You are bonded too fully to Charlie and I for her to try anything."

Leo deflates slightly.

"That is everything worth the breath to report." Severus looks at Riddle.

"My Lord," Draco does plan on keeping the respect flowing. "Severus. I believe we have something to discuss."

"Yes, it would seem so. You all are dismissed." Riddle stands, everyone else following suit. He, Severus, Draco, and Leo leave.

"You lot are back." Sirius greets them, apple in hand.

"Is Remus back?" The blonde asks.

"Yes." Sirius throws a confused look Draco's way.

"It is time you four started making up for your mistakes. Come Leo," he pulls his smaller mate into the living room and onto his lap once he sits in an arm chair.

The others file in, take a seat and look between each other.

Leo huffs, irritated by the silence. "How did you do it?"

"We spent several hours talking through our problems. Leo, I realize you went this long without a Father, so I ask for your patience concerning these two."

"I never got to properly raise my child. The group I have, I devoted everything to. So, I had to over-come my control issues."

"As a Creature and loosing my mate, I was devestated. To find out you are my child ... I want nothing more than to whole you up somewhere to keep you safe. It is a reaction one would hold over a newborn."

"I am glad you are back Leo," smile Sirius.

Draco gently turns Leo's face to his. "Before they begin groveling, I have something to ask of you."

"What?"

"My Father. I realise you detest him, but could you try to be civil."

"I will do the best I can."

"That is all I ask. The family you have been placed in, it is best to show respect, even while insulting them. Intellectual wars are held in higher regard."

"I do not grovel, but is there anything that I can do for you?"

"A place in your meetings. I want to know what is going on all through out Britain."

"You have it."

"I am going to need training. I need to be better than everyone around me."

"It will be done," states Severus.


	20. Chapter 20

All the way up to the start of school, Leo spends time with Riddle while he conducts business. All the rest of the time, he is improving himself.

The month went relatively smoothly.

There is one notable meeting that stands out.

~~~~ FlashBack ~~~~

"My Lord, Dokov is here," Lucius announces after his house-elf backs away a couple steps.

"Why must he be granted audience, My Lord? He is a peon," whines Bellatrix.

"Bring him in."

The elf goes to do as ordered.

A young male comes in, approaches Riddle's chair and drops to a knee.

"Get up. Tell me your news."

"My Lord, the Wolves are returning. Greyback is returning to the area."

"Riddle, can his word be trusted?"

"My Lord, his Pack has not been reported anywhere near Britain."

"So, you managed to get word to him, but is he necessary at this point, My Lord?"

"The being that strikes fear into the heart of men. When can I meet him, Riddle?"

Dokov snaps his gaze to the youngest person in the room.

He is propped up against the wall, his pale forearms seem to glow in the shadows where he stands. He brushes his black hair back carelessly, with his left hand, giving Dokov a glance at his bare inner forearm.

There is nothing that can be done about the blatant disrespect Snape showed the Lord, everyone is afraid of the Potions Master. This child, however...

"My Lord, I think your servant speaks out of turn. I can get rid of him for you"

Leo lets a dark sounding laugh slip past his lips before mimicking the male's words. This is the first time he interacted with Death Eaters out if the Inner Circle, even with all the meetings he sat though, preferring to observe the outer circle unseen. It is obvious this one has big ambitions.

"Do not kill him, as he provides good information."

"When is the last time I fed?"

"Three days ago."

Leo lunges across the room as Dokov raises his wand.

They go skidding across the floor, Leo ridding the other male. Leo bites into him, taking a mouthful from his neck before standing. Taking his seat, the second seat from Riddle's left, he smirks.

"I knew there were benefits to you being my Father somewhere."

"Leo! What use is all that training if you fight like you did before?"

"You enjoyed it Bella. Riddle, must he be here any longer?"

"Dokov, keep to your assignment. You may go."

As quickly as he can, the male scrambles from the room.

~~~~ End ~~~~


	21. Chapter 21

"Why do you want to do this?" Draco asks his mate. They are early to the train.

"It is what's expected. I will join you shortly."

Because of that, Draco takes Leo's trunk with him.

Before too long, Leo is joined by Ron and Ginny.

"Why didn't you come out to the Burrow this year? We always throw you a party."

"I was spending time with Remus and Sirius. They threw me a party. Your whole family was there."

"I was out of town, visiting friends."

"Mate, why was the Ferret there?"

Leo forgot that Barty Crouch, Jr. turned his mate into a ferret. How it slipped his mind, he will never know, but makes a mental note to bring it up when the two are in the same room together.

"He was there when I arrived."

"Can't you keep better company than him? Did anything happen on your birthday?" Ginny scoots closer.

"Nothing too special." Leo has to fight to keep the snarl of disgust from his face.

"You were friendly with him, the snake."

"You don't need him as a friend. You just need us." Ginny presses herself against him.

Leo stands, leaving the compartment, brushing by Hermione as she was coming in.

If it wasn't for the protection spells on his person, and the fact he is fully mated, he could have easily been susceptible to Ginny's suggestions.

"That didn't take too long."

"The two are idiots." Leo curls up on Draco. "I wanted to speak to Hermione, but couldn't bring myself to stick around after Ginny plastered herself to me like a slut. Not to mention she tried to use my submissive Inheritance to control me."

"That is where the insult to my olfactory receptors is coming from." Draco casts a simple spell to make the smell disappear. As he figured, any commands given will not be tolerated by anyone outside of the family. It comforts him to know he was right, and Leo can not be pushed around.

"I wonder what Dumbledore is going to do."

Leo opens an eye to look at her.

"You were fading from the lime light by the end of last year. He is going to want all eyes on you."

"She is right," concedes Theo.

A few hours later, they find out. They have to admit, it is a solid Slytherin plan.

After the last first year is sorted, Dumbledore stands. McGonagall has yet to move.

"The Sorting Hat has made a rare request; a Resorting. Mr. Potter, would you please come up here."

Leo stands with his head high, were he would normally bow under the gazes and whispers directed to him.

"You have two options," Draco whispers, so only Leo and their close friends can hear. "Greet us like friends or like enemies, either way, they will all turn on you."

Leo sits on the stool as the hat is placed on his head.

"I see you finally decided to go where you belong."

"I don't see how that is possible with me."

"It has nothing to do with your family, but everything to do with who you are. Have fun."

He shouts Slytherin for the Hall to hear.

Leo stands to glares and whispers as he makes his way, smiling, to the politely, if not slightly enthusiastically, clapping table.

"Now I don't have to worry about you sleeping so far away."

"We are going to have a war on our hands." Pike looks up and down the table. "And we need to win this petty fight looking like the angels."

"Beat them with your words. Snape would be pissed if we used our wands quicker than our tongues and mind," adds Blaise.

"Lets eat for now." Draco calmly slides into the conversation as Dumbledore finishes his speech.

Leo happily crawls into Draco's bed after insisting to the house-elf that an extra bed was unnecessary.

"Do you think I am ready?" He whispers into his mate's neck.

"You bested several of your Deadly Munchers at once, can hold your own with both of your Fathers, and strike deals better than anyone I have seen. The craziest witch I know adores you, as does my Mother. You are ready."

"I just don't know. Heading a revolution is a ..."

"Believe in yourself. I believe in you. Charlie believes in you. You need to stop doubting yourself. The world already follows you. Discredit the liers around you, and the world will be grateful."

"Does anyone else know how inspirational you are?"

"No, and we are going to keep it that way. I have a reputation to uphold."

Leo giggles, curling around Draco more comfortably. "I miss Charlie."

"He will be back soon. Go to sleep. Our war starts properly tomorrow."

"Indeed." Leo yawns and slowly drifts off, Draco following close behind.


	22. Chapter 22

First day of school... Yay...

As soon as he strolls into the Great Hall, a hush falls over the room. Draco, Blaise, Theo, and Pansy activate their Slytherin sneers. Leo smirks, gazing around the room, seeing many drop their gazes.

They take their seats and the volume slowly increases to its normal buzz.

"This is going to be awful," Leo groans.

"You get attention constantly. The only difference is that we will stand with you."

"Exactly. You are not only our Prince and you are part of our family." Pansy reinforces Draco's comment.

Severus works his way down the table, handing out timetables.

When Leo gets his, he examines it carefully.

"I got into Potions."

"Why wouldn't you?"

"I never did very well. On purpose. I did have much bigger things on my mind. He knows that I actually am competent and slipped me in."

"No way." Pike would have gapped if they weren't in the middle of breakfast. Snape lets no one slip by.

"Just kidding. I passed my exams to his standards."

"What else do you have?"

"Potions. Runes. Creatures. Defense. Transfiguration. Charms. Herbology." Draco mutters, looking at the individual time slots they are in.

One thing Leo is glad for... it's the fact that shock can take a day to wear off. He is left be for entirety of classes, and disappeared into he dungeons as quick as possible.

Severus gasps with the feeling of the Mark. Figuring Greyback has finally made it, he hunts down Leo in his dorm.

They make quick work of going back to his personal quarters, through the Floo to Spinner's End, then letting the Mark take them the rest of the way.

Leo hands his shirt and cloak off to an elf and let's his wings come out. He started the habit after the Dokov incident.

He walks into Riddle's throne room, stopping at the sight of the hulking man who turns to face him, inhaling deeply.

The man's eyes are blown wide. He growls before 'damn' comes out in a deep rumble. He has seen the claiming marks on Leo's skin.

Leo approaches him, seeing Riddle tense in the corner of his eye. He gets right up in the wolf's bubble, poking him in the arm and chest, and the inhales.

"I like him," he states as he moves away.

"I would like you," rumbles Fenrir.

"I am fully bonded." Leo takes his seat.

"Are you?"

It is a line that is not in need of an answer.

"I was pleased when I got proof you received my message."

"Must you have a full court?"

"I do not like to repeat myself."

"Must you invite this morsel?"

"As my child, he has a right."

"I requested he send for me when you arrived. What took you so long anyhow?"

"I am wanted. I had to walk into Britain. The Ministry probably has my magical signature being watched."

"What is it you need from me?"

Leo stops listening, preferring to just watch the large man speak.

"I want Marked." The meeting is over, but everyone is still here.

They all grind to a halt to look at him.

Getting Marked is serious. It's binding like a vassal to his lord. It also pops up on some scans.

"Pardon?"

"Riddle, it is absurd for Severus to hunt be down for meetings. Not to mention suspicious if an outsider is around."

"Are you sure? Not even your mate is Marked."

"It has nothing to do with him or you or Sev. This is my decision."

"Question is; will your Creature accept it?" Fenrir interjects. That is one reason he didn't take it. Outside of not having the mental desire to bow to anyone.

"I am submissive. My whole nature is about being marked in some form or another.

"Yes. I am sure you would wear my Mark beautifully."

"Where would you want it?" Riddle approaches Leo, wand drawn. As he is in school, his arm would make it hard to hide.

"Right side of my chest." He never had a habit of walking around with out clothing, mostly because of the scars. It is not odd to keep his torso covered.

Riddle places his wand tip against the spot and seems to think for a second before Leo can feel magic washing over him.

He feels like needles are jabbing him mercilessly. Having felt worse, especially during his training duels, he just grits his teeth and breathes.

"Why didn't I get something fancy if you can change the design?" Bella pouts after Riddle steps back.

Leo looks down. It's actually the Mark, just with a small crown sitting sideways on the skull.

"It marks you as my Heir. You are Marked to be a future leader, not to just follow."

"Leo, you do have classes in the morning. I am certain that the dunderheads you use to associate with will have their brains caught up by morning."

"Fine."

With a couple 'byes', they quickly find themselves back in their quarters.


	23. Chapter 23

Leo is actually rather... disappointed with himself, with not taking more electives. Not Hermione crazy, but more than what he did, really. Maybe it is because, stuff that used to be taught in Hogwarts, he had to learn from his family.

Anyway, breakfast passes with a buzz, and him ignoring the world outside of his table, until Transfiguration class starts.

He is caught in another whirl of contaplation as he observes the usual divide of students as they await the arrival of Professor McGonagall.

Ron, very nastily, is sneering at him, like he broken his favourite broomstick, bought a better one, then began buzzing circles around him.

"How very, snakish of you. Turning your back on the people who care about you. Such a disgrace to your family."

"Ronald!" Hermione screeches. She is standing on the opposite side of the room, the book in her hand forgotten for the moment.

"Are you going to stand up for the slimy bastard?"

Snapping the book closed in her left hand, she stalks over in a couple angry strides, and punches him in the chest. It seems to have been rather hard at that. "No. I stand behind him." She growls.

"Respect." Blaise mutter, his voice carrying through the room, right before McGonagall strides in.

"Everyone, take your seats. We are going back to basics, and learning to cast them nonverbally."

This too, he started on during his training. Not learning too much, just enough to get a handle on it.

After break, they -he, Draco and a couple others- wander to the Defense classroom.

Yesterday, the teacher had yet to arrive so it was taught by another professor who had a free hour.

When the teacher sweeps out of the office, Leo's eye begins to twitch.

How dare his Father place this... this stuck-up arse here to teach.

"Mr. Potter, I hear you are amazing at Defense. Do you care to join me?"

"What are you requesting, Professor?" Grinds out Leo. The lion house chalks it up to however Defense professor in the past seems to target the teen immediately.

The snake house twitches. Leo is not pleased one bit. Everyone has heard about the Dokov incident.

"In this year, you are to be learning several new spells and counter curses. I would like to see where you are at in dueling."

"If that was the case, you would request the lowest in the class, as that would be were you need to start."

"Join me. Or I start by removing house points."

With a barely concealed sneer, Leo stands, dropping his wand into his hand.

Almost like an after thought, Dokov puts a shield up around them.

They observe the rules.

The disarming charm is the first spell Dokov throws. Leo is just a smidgen too late blocking it. His wand goes flying behind him.

"Oh, would you look at that. Looks like you were wrong, and this shield was unnecessary." Leo says without twitching, a perfect mask in place. He holds his hand out, wand coming to him, before taking his seat, while sliding the wand into its holster.

The Slytherins are containing laughter behind their own masks.

The Gryffindors are openly shocked. Except for Granger, who is stuck in thought, having watched the whole exchange. The two know each other. Why did Harry not block the spell?

During the free period after lunch, Leo and Draco sit outside, away from others that are milling about.

"We should start on the massive amount of homework we are slowly gathering." Draco murmurs.

Leo just hums in response, neither of them moving from their positions.

The rave haired teen has his eyes closed, arms folded behind his head, legs stretched out and crossed at the ankle. The blonde has his head rested on his mates stomach, hands folded on his own, eyes closed, his left leg is pulled closer to his body, knee lazily moving side to side.

Their peace is broken with footsteps coming near.

Neither of them bother to move.

"Disgusting. You just enjoy being used. Became the bitch of the so called Prince of Slytherin."

Everyone knows Draco's nickname, and they are not easily moved by name calling, so they ignore him.

"Ferret, is it possible that you and Potter are not truly slugs?"

"Are you talking about the ones you puked up in second year?" Leo shifts subtly, prodding Draco to move. Both of them gracefully rise to their feet.

Ron's mouth opens and closes a couple times.

Draco looks at him, brow raised, before strolling on down the hill.

"Al'ight every one. We are goin' into the forest to look for mushrooms. They grow up trees. Are a faded green. They must be hand picked. Let's go."

The group strolls into the forest. When they enter a small clearing, Hagrid hands out bags, telling them to not go from seeing distance of the path. They move as a large, spread out group.

"Hey, Professor, their is a whole bunch up this tree, but I think it is ever too high for you."

Everyone gathers around the Hufflepuff and look up.

"We need someone to climb up."

"If I had my broom..." the same one starts. His name escapes Leo.

"I'll climb." Dumping what's in his bag into Draco's, then tucking it into his pocket, he lets his Creature come forward without visual changes.

He claws his way up the first few feet before leaving from branch to branch, stopping about twenty feet up.

After picking, he transfigures a leaf into a string, and lowers them down to were Hagrid can reach them, before going down himself.

"Move along." There were a couple more trees to climb before they came to a clearing that Hagrid deemed the end of their venture.

"Stay here a minute. I have to go look at somthin'." He disappears into the trees.

There are a couple piles of dung that all of them have been avoiding as they troll around.

"I said you were a little bitch, but your a pussycat. Climbing like you did. Where is your tail and ears?"

"Tucked away at the moment."

"You admit being a pussy. Why don't you show everyone?"

"Ron, your being a little shit. Stop." The Hufflepuff... Malone... is growing agitated with Ron's behavior.

Draco has been admiring how close Ron is to a pile of dung, and when the ginger whirled around to start on Malone, it became the opportune moment to cast a tripping jinx on him.

He was just a tad too close to land his face in it, but his torso is squished into it.

"You did this!" He yells, pointing an accusing finger at the blonde.

"Do not blame me for your lack of balance. You were being a little shit. Now you smell like one. You truly do have the ability to go all the way."

Hagrid reappears from the forest, so Draco throws his arm around Leo's shoulders and begins walking, along with a few others who would like to stay up wind.

It is past curfew when Leo sneaks out of the castle. Just out of sight, he breaks into a vampire run, leaving the wards in record time.

Once out, he stops, takes a breath, and uses the Mark to Apparate.

"Leo, what are you doing here?"

Riddle is in his study, looking over letters.

"Of all the people you could find to infiltrate the school, it had to be him?"

"He is qualified for the spot. Really. And he is not a known Death Eater. He is perfect."

"I thought he does surveillance."

"Roles change. You interacted with him once. What is your issue with him teaching?"

"He is trying to use it to get back at me. He tried to duel me today. Humiliate me like every other Defense teacher."

"You could have beaten him."

"Not without giving up my ability to actually fight properly. If he does something like this again, he will not win."

"What do you mean?"

"The first spell was to disarm me. I pretend like he threw it too fast. However, if he feels the need to do this again, I will drain him dry and leave him in the Forest.

Riddle keeps up with Leo's cold stare before sighing. "Very well."

Flashing him a smile, Leo strolls back out.


	24. Chapter 24

Leo is between Charms and Defense when Ron comes up behind him, sneering things he doesn't even bother listening to.

"Look at me when I am talking to you."

Leo feels a spell bounce off the numerous wards around his person, so he turns to see what it does.

Ron is doing a jig.

"Weasley, how low, shooting someone in the back."

He smirks before continuing on his way.

"What placed that smirk upon your face?" Draco asks.

Leo admires how, even being in Draco's presence, makes the Submissive in him feel better. He makes a note to never go too long without one trusted Dominant or another.

"Ron tried to shoot me in the back with a spell to make me dance, of all the things."

"He what? There is a reason I don't leave you alone."

"He did not come close. I have your wards, Charlie's wards, and then my crest rings' wards."

"That's not the point."

"You should be proud that those wards are holding."

"I am."

"Then stop worrying. I can take care of myself."

They walk into Defense, taking their seats close to the back.

"Today, we will be casting the disarming charm nonverbally. Stand." He stacks the tables and chairs against the wall once everyone is standing.

"Pair up and give it a go. If you have any questions, wave me down."

Draco and Leo smirk at each other. Casting a couple wards around themselves, they conjure chairs and plop down to talk.

First, they make a bet on how long it will take Dokov to notice them. Draco figures fifteen minutes at most. Leo, who still doubts the guy, says they could probably go most of the hour.

Then, they move on to various spells to repay the young Weasleys, without it being traced back to them of course.

They had just moved on to discuss Charlie when their wards are shattered.

"How long?" Leo asks without looking away from his mate.

"Fourteen minutes," says Draco with a glance to his watch.

"It seems I owe you."

"What do you two think you are doing?"

"Well, I know we were having a discussion." Leo looks up at Dokov.

Their classmates are looking on with shock written on their faces.

"You are supposed to be practicing spells like everyone else."

"I had that mastered ages ago."

"Twenty points from Slytherin for your disrespect. And detention tonight."

"Draco, you are going to have to do something smart to add those back."

"Oh yes, Young Malfoy, twenty for you too."

"No detention?"

"No."

"I sense favoritism." Leo loudly whispers.

"Two detentions, and I want you two to perform the spell in front of the class."

"Easy." Leo flicks his wand, catches Draco's, then throws it back. Draco does the same to him. Neither have given up their conjured seats.

"Another twenty points deducted."

"What for?"

"Because, you are still being disrespectful. Everyone that I have seen perform the spell can leave."

"Oh, when is my detention?" Leo asks, one foot out the door.

"Tonight and tomorrow night at six, here."

"Okay."

The Slytherin half walks out, along with Granger.

"That was brilliant." Pike smirks.

"We have to make up sixty points." Pansy says, not with any real emotion.

"We can do that easily." Pike replies.

At the end of his Potions class, as he is carefully packing up, he sends a meaningful look Severus' way.

The man sits at his desk to shuffle through, what Leo would guess, first year essays. If he correctly recalls his first few grades, there is a reason Snape's sneer made an appearance.

Leo didn't have to wait long for the Gryffindors to completely clear the room, then for everyone but Draco to follow after.

The door slams shut and magic washes over them.

"What do you need?"

"Dokov gave me detention. How should I handle this?"

"You know how it is when it comes to appearances. When you are alone, you are above him. Do what you need to if he gets out of line behind closed doors."

"I appreciate it."

"How are you handling classes so far."

"I almost always have someone on hand. If I don't, then I have my wards."

"Weasel shot him in the back."

"I can handle my problems. You don't need to tell him the first chance you get." Snaps Leo.

Draco growls lowly.

Leo's lip twitches in a sneer, but he turns his back to his Mate.

"He didn't have to say anything, I heard whispers of it."

"Right. I am going to go eat supper so maybe I won't eat Dokov." He twirls on his heel, heading out the door.

"Leo," murmurs Draco once they are down the hall. "I am sorry for overreacting."

Draco typically refuses to apologize, so Leo accepts it.

"It is fine. I just don't like the idea that people think I am weak."

"I could never think that. I was just letting him know that Weasel is not an idle threat. Of course, any way Snape can make his life miserable is a bonus."

"Come on. I want to be in good company until my detention." With a barely there smile, Leo loops his arm through Draco's and the walk up to the Great Hall.


	25. Chapter 25

Leo strolls into the Defense classroom right as his watch reads six o'clock.

"I'm glad you could make it."

"You have me here, what do you want?"

"A proper duel, I think. I don't see how you could have worked your way into the Inner Circle so fast. I have been trying for two years now."

"Jealousy? Really? I am Riddle's child. And I have trained with the Circle, to prove I do earn my seat."

"I don't believe this."

"I don't believe you. Come, we are going to Gaunt Manor." Leo strolls to the door.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. You want a duel, so I am choosing the battleground. I will meet you there." Whipping his cloak out of his bag, Leo disappears from sight.

Dokov watches the door open, then trails the invisible figure out. What he don't understand is how Leo can keep his voice so calm and even.

What he doesn't know is Leo sprinted down to the main doors, slipped out as a few Gryffindors did, then bolted to the Forest. At that point, Dokov was barely halfway down the stairs.

Holding back a giggle, the small teen shoves his cloak back in his bag and does the thing he has seen other Inner Circle members do, move place to place in a black smoke.

He stops when the trees thicken and resorts to flying like Riddle does. Once outside the wards, he uses the Mark to appear in the Manor.

"How can Cally help young Master?"

"Has Dokov appeared?"

"No."

"Where is Riddle?" Leo removes his bag, robe, and shirt and hands them over.

"Master be in his study."

"Let me know when Dokov does show up."

"Yes, young Master." Cally bows and disappears.

Letting his Creature show, Leo bounces into the study a couple seconds later.

"What are you here for?"

"Dokov."

"I see. I have a question."

"Okay." Leo perches in a chair.

"You eat regular food, but does it do anything for you?"

That brings the teen to a mental halt. Riddle can almost see the gears change direction as his child thinks.

"I don't think so."

"I have been doing some reading: Salazar's journals to be precise. He states 'I keep the appearance of normalcy by eating and sleeping. I believe my magic to absorb the food, as the only time I feel satisfied is with blood.'"

"That... I am a hybrid."

"Actually, I have been thinking about it. You became a Neko before you died. You are a Vampire with cat ears."

"That makes sense."

"We need to take you back to Gringotts. They can prove or disprove my statement."

"Young Master, Mr. Dokov is here."

Leo holds up a finger to Cally. "We are going to duel. Would you like to observe?"

Riddle stands from his seat. "Yes. I need to make sure you won't kill him. Cally, direct him to the room."

Cally pops out and they walk to the large warded room they use for training.

"He doesn't believe I have earned my spot."

"Would you like an audience? If you really are in the mood to duel, I have a couple of the others lingering about the Manor. I believe they are waiting for you to come back."

"Eli. Go get the others. Tell them to come down to the training room."

A few minutes later, Riddle, Leo, and Dokov are joined by Crouch,Jr., Amycus, Alecto, and Shunpike meanders in with a grin.

"Earlier, Bella was here but she had an epiphany and left in a rush."

"Hmm. Alright Dokov, I'm ready."

In three minutes, Dokov is laying on his back with Leo crouched over him, his fangs on display.

"My turn." Crouch speaks up.

"Have you all been missing me? It's been what? Three days?" Smiles Leo.

Dokov realizes that is the most emotion he has heard from him.

"Three days is a long time," replies Shunpike as he runs a finger along the scar on his face.

"Come along then, Junior."

They battle for five.

The Carrows look at each other, debating who gets to go first.

"I'll duel you both at the same time."

They grin rather sadistically in turn.

It is an intense duel Leo uses his wings as shields for the most part, and throws spells wandlessly with his free hand at random moments.

It is a cutting curse that takes out Amycus, who get summoned over magically by the others and healed.

Alecto threw a stream of fire at Leo, who dropped flat to the floor threw a Stupefy, then a tripping jinx right after it. As he figured, Alecto, focused on the red beam of light, didn't see the jinx, and fell. Leo stopped the fight with the body bind.

"I like watching you bodily take down everyone. I don't see why you didn't, Bella isn't here." Shunpike has yet to stop smiling.

"I have detention again tomorrow. I can always come back and chase Dokov around the Manor." Leo smirks as he releases the bind on Alecto.

"Master, peons are here with news."

"Peons, Eli?"

"It obvious she hangs around Bella," murmurs Leo.

"I will see them in the Hall."

More like your throne room. Leo doesn't say it out loud, just follows right behind Riddle, with the others coming along as well.


	26. Chapter 26

**Side Mission - Chapter 26**

They enter the room and the two low level Death Eaters kneel.

"Basov. Stand." Leo commands.

Dokov looks at the small male oddly. He goes from calm to radiating an aura of control.

"My Prince, I have the news you seek."

"You picked him? What for?"

Soon after Leo got a seat at Riddle's table, he requested to be able to ask any free Death Eater to do stuff for him. Riddle agreed, but never received any more information.

He doesn't think too much of Basov.

"He is brilliant. He is the only one that got relatively close without me noticing. I sent him on a hunt, looking for any vampires in the area. And it took you this long to get back to me?"

"My Prince, I was scouring the country. It was only two days ago that I heard of the potential of a coven. I spent them observing them as much as possible. They have old wards on their side."

"What else?"

"I seen Dumbledore enter the grounds yesterday. When I realized one of my contacts works on the estate, I asked about Dumbledore's visit."

"He stated: 'The Coven is getting so many visits from him as of late'. He looked at me in horror, like he could not believe he told me that.

"I immediately requested an audience with the leader. Tonight, I was brought onto the estate. Vampires were everywhere. I couldn't detect anyone outside of him and me that were not."

"Who is the leader?"

"Selwyn."

"What happened?"

"I stated that I was in the Dark Lord's service, and inquiring about Dumbledore's whereabouts. He cocked his head and answered, 'I have been promised a Submissive vampire male. Would your Lord now anything about that?'

"'My Lord does, as do I. The male you have been told about is fully mated, is the Dark Lord's child, and I am under his direct command. I have been sent to find other vampires in this area.' I told this to him without hesitation.

"He seems think a moment and replies, 'I request his presence. I would like to speak to him myself'. I asked for a little bit of time and came here immediately."

"Very well. Let's go. I sense an ally."

"Hold. Where is this estate? I would like to know the whereabouts of my child."

"I can take care of myself. Come Basov. I would like to be back at the castle some time before dawn." They stride out of the Hall, Basov taking Leo's arm at a certain point, and a crack signals their departure.

The first thing that Leo senses when they appear outside of the estate's wards is the lack of human life on the other side.

Basov, his hand still on Leo's arm, walks with him through the wards. He had been temporarily keyed in and the only way for Leo to go through, is by them having contact.

Immediately, five vampires step into view.

Leo looks at the escort with a raised brow, flutters his wings slightly, then proceeds ahead.

The Manor is quite elegant from what the small male sees from the short walk to the throne room.

And it is. Selwyn is sitting on a rather nice dark grey seat. The room is rather small. Leo assumes it is where he places himself when he has nothing else to do and can be easily found by his Coven.

The male has chestnut hair that curls gently to his shoulders. His skin is pale, but not extremely so. His eyes are red. A dull shade that doesn't expose his diet.

A vampires diet can be told in the brightness of them. As far as Leo knows, the man has not feed in quite a while and feeds off of people. Or it has been a short time since he ate an animal.

Midnight color robes swish around him as Selwyn stands.

"A vampire with wings. And lynx ears. What an interesting mix. You are obviously Claimed, something I was not told."

"Lord Selwyn, I think we have a great many things to discuss."

He takes one step closer to Selwyn and hisses fill the room. One of the closest guards jump in front of him, only to have Leo clamp his hand around the guard's neck.

"If you are going to attack me, you need to do a better job." Leo states in his quiet voice, before flicking his eyes up to Selwyn. "I could have hurt you when I stepped into the room. Please do not insult me like this."

"If you would release him, we will go into my study to speak - privately, of course."

Releasing the neck in his hold, the small vampire moves to follow the coven leader from the room.

"My Prince."

"I will not require your presence Basov. Tell my Father that I will return in no more than an hour."

"If I return without you, he will kill me."

"Lord Selwyn, might I request a quill?"

He nods in response. Two seconds later, someone is handing Leo a self inking quill.

"Give me your arm."

Basov rolls up his left sleeve.

'Touch him, I will kill you,' is written right below the Mark.

"Go on now. I have work to do." Leo hands the quill back and follows Selwyn from the room.

Basov gulps audibly and leaves himself.


	27. Chapter 27

**Riddle's Fit - Chapter 27**

"Where is Leo?" Riddle's voice is as soft as his child's, something they all know is not a good thing.

His Lord and the others have placed themselves around the table and were snacking on some fruit and tea. The five others in the room press themselves back into their seat as Riddle stands.

"He ordered me to leave. Said he would only be an hour at most. He wrote you this." Basov holds out his arm.

"You left him. And he says I can't touch you."

"My Lord, I think Our Prince can handle himself. Basov is following his orders." Amycus says softly.

"That is not the point."

"It is. Leo will leave again if you mess with his servant."

"He is mine!"

"You gave Leo the authority to command who he wishes."

"My Lord, his bond is with you. His loyalty is with you. But his orders are from Leo."

"He demanded this of me. I did not wish to leave."

"Silence." Riddle cast a tongue tying jinx on the man.

When Basov goes to move, Riddle waves his hand and Basov is dangling sideways, seven feet in the air.

"My Lord, I don't think that is a wise decision." Shunpike runs a finger down his scarred face. "Leo froze me for touching his book."

Riddle waves his hand, silencing him and the other four.

He paces the length of the room, mentally mapping the country.

It was only ten minutes since Leo's departure that Draco strolls in.

"What are you doing here?"

"My mate was serving detention with Dokov. When I decided to go looking for them, I realized they came here. I figured Dokov is done with learning his lesson. Where is my mate? I want to go to bed."

"He is in a Coven of vampires on his own, on one of Selwyn's estates somewhere."

"Oh. Basov finally found a group I see." His gaze flickers up for a second. "He will probably be back shortly."

"Are you not worried?"

"We did not train him like we did just to coddle him."

Riddle huffs. "He is not safe."

"Are you kidding me? Let him down immediately."

Leo strolls in, immediately seeing Basov up in the air.

"You are back."

"Yes I am. Let him down."

"He left you."

"He followed my orders." With a wave of his hand, Leo has Basov down and Riddle locked in place. A second later, he is ending the Charms keeping them silent.

"You will be released eventually if you don't work through it. "

Everyone leaves the room.

"Come. I want you in my bed."

"And I want in your bed."


	28. Chapter 28

**Meeting With Dumbledore - Chapter 28**

The rest of the week went smoothly, well relatively.

Ron had several stray spells hit him in the halls. None of which could be traced back to the sender.

There was one spell for every nasty comment directed to the little vampire.

Leo does his best to ignore him and focus on the bigger problems facing him.

Into the weekend, Draco kept Leo tucked away in the dungeons, away from the red heads.

Monday is a new week for new trouble.

With a sigh, Leo steps over the tripping jinx as he leaves breakfast.

As long as he is the one being targeted, he don't care. These are weak spells and just a slight annoyance.

It hasn't been that hard to keep his true self hidden like he thought it would.

"A Knut for your thoughts?"

"I m just thinking Draco."

They take their seats in Dokov's class. They are doing second year spells this week.

Dokov, after learning his lesson, has been leaving Leo alone.

Ginny corners him after lunch. "Hey, so Hogsmeade is this weekend. Why don't you be my date?"

"No. I'm too busy to go with trash like you."

She huffs, her face tinging red. "How dare you. I will just go with Dean."

"You do that." He calls after her as she stomps away, before muttering, "that will so teach me my lesson."

He just continues on his way. 'When is Dumbleduck going to teach them something new?'

"Mr. Potter."

Leo turns gracefully to face Dumbledore.

"Yes?"

"I would like to share a cup of tea with you after supper, in my office at six."

It took a second, but Leo identified the compulsion charm that dissolved at the edge of his wards, inches from his skin.

"Yes, Professor, I will be there." He smiles slightly at the man, making sure there was a believable amount of light in his eyes.

The old man smiles back before turning in a swirl of green robes.

Once he is gone, Leo turns and bolts down the steps to the dungeons. He was meandering down here a little early to enjoy the peace and quiet for a couple minutes. Now he needs every second before class starts.

The door opens with a crash, making Snape snap up, wand in hand.

"What the hell?"

The door slams back into its frame.

"Leo, you almost gave me a heart attack." He slides hi end back up his sleeve.

"Great reflexes." He sucks in an unnecessary breath. "I have a meeting with Dumbledore tonight. I don't know what about. He used a compulsion charm, and I pretended it worked."

"This can either be good or bad."

"I am going to use this time to get information."

Severus sighs before hugging Leo to him. "I want you to be careful. You know we can't show our hand too soon."

"I know."

"Good. Now get ready for class."

Leo ignored his opponents for introspection. His plans are put to the test as six o'clock arrives and he steps through the Headmaster's door after knocking.

"Harry, my boy, please come take a seat."

Leo sits across from the man and gets handed a cup of tea.

"I was quite shocked when the Sorting Hat called for your resorting. Have your new House Mates been treating you well?"

"Yes Sir, though I don't think you called me here to ask about my friends."

"I'm sorry to say that you are right. I was hopping to let you be a child for a little longer, but this summer showed me that would be a grievous mistake."

"This summer, Sir?"

"Your mood change. It all goes back to the night of your parents Death."

"How so?"

"When Voldemort went to kill you that night, and disappeared himself, there was a reason he could return."

"Sir?"

"He created Horocrux."

"What is that?"

"It is when someone splits there soul and puts the piece in an object to help them achieve immortality."

"I'm sorry, but how does that pertain to me?"

"That night, your parents sacrificed themselves for you, in turn, it shielded you from the Killing Curse. The spell rebounded and hit Voldemort, causing his soul to split one more time and imbed itself in the next thing in the room."

"You are saying that I have a piece of his soul inside me?"

"Yes. It is painful to think about, much less have to tell you."

"What is it you want me to do, Sir?" He is acting like is expected, especially with the Charms flowing his way.

"I have a dangerous request. We need to find these other pieces to get rid of them, so this war is not continued for a third time."

"I will help, Sir. When?"

"Saturday after supper would be an appropriate time. I know exactly where we are going. Oh. Warm clothes that you will not mind getting a tad bit wet."

"Right Sir. I will be up here at that time." He rises, setting his full cup down.

"I would hate to worry others. You understand, my boy?"

"Yes Sir. I think I am going to go to bed. It is a lot to think over."

"You didn't drink your tea."

"I don't like chamomile, Sir. Thank you, though." Before Dumbledore can say anything else, Leo bolts through the door.


	29. Chapter 29

**Nighttime Info Gathering - Chapter 29**

As soon as the door shut behind him, he bolts down the stairs. He slows long enough to get to the dungeon stairs before breaking into a run once more.

He senses Draco and Severus in the lab, so he sends a calming feeling through the bond, telling his mate he is fine, before bursting into Snape's quarters.

In two seconds, the Floo is shooting him to Spinner's End.

Sev had given him the password so he can use it as he does, to slip unnoticed to the Dark Lord.

Once the Mark deposits him in the entrance room of Gaunt Manor, he speeds to the Throne room.

Once again, doors are bashing against walls.

The shield he threw up a split second before entering, disintegrated no less than ten spells.

"Leo?"

"We have urgent matters to discuss, this meeting is over."

"You do not order us about."

At least half of the peons present are standing. Around half of them seem very confident in what this man is saying.

"I am your Prince. I say this meeting is over."

"You may be Prince, but we take our orders from Our Lord."

Eyes meeting the other male's, Leo focuses on the Mark and makes the male's Mark burn. As soon as he drops to the floor with a scream, three more follow suit.

"I said leave."

Leo never seen his Potions classroom clear this fast. In fifteen seconds, the room is empty. The doors slam shut and he takes a seat.

"What is this about?"

"Your life could have been in danger, but our advantage over Dumbledore definitely is."

"How so?"

"Dumbledore knows about the Horocrux. He has leads on what objects you used, where they are. At least one, anyhow. One that is around water. You need to do something, he roped me into hunting with him, starting this Saturday."

"I understand. I will take care of it."

"He also believes your last soul shard is in me."

"I believe it is Nagini."

"In any case, we need to be prepared."

"What would be helpful is knowing the true Prophecy."

"It is buried in the Department of Mysteries. I got in before by sheer dumb luck."

"This time, you are going to use skill."

"Like now?"

"Yes. This time is perfect. Everyone still present in the Ministry will be too tired to care. When you get done, you need to go over to Potter Manor. At least your Mother would have had a portrait made. We need to know how they stopped the Curse."

"Alright."

In the next few minutes, Leo is off.

He pops into the entrance of the Ministry, and strolls to the lifts, making sure his ordinary face looks tired.

Easy as gold, he is in the lifts and going down without anyone even noticing his existence.

He is in the Hall of Prophecies just as easy.

"No one else can touch it. I bet Dumbledore just placed that one in front of the real one. If it is not somewhere else."

Muttering to himself, Leo moves around to where he found the fake one.

"Being short is a pain," he huffs once he realises that there is no middle row on the shelf.

With another breath, he hovers in place, slowing rising up the shelves.

"Aha."

Glowing just as the others around it, at least one shelf above Dumbledore's reach, is the orb that started it all.

Harry Potter and the Dark Lord

"I see he couldn't come up with a new title."

Tucking it into a magically protected pocket, he lowers back down to the floor and takes off for the door.

This time he has another with him in the lift, once he gets up several floors.

"Working late, eh?"

"Yea." Stiffing a yawn, Leo keeps from making further conversation as the lift stops on the main floor.

Walking like a man with tired determination to get home, he slips into the Floo and quietly states his destination.

Just in case his voice carried through the silent Hall, he said the Leaky Cauldron.

Tom is nowhere in sight, so he meanders his way to the Alley without a hitch.

He casually strolls to the Apparition point, and disappears.


	30. Chapter 30

**Potter Manor - Chapter 30**

"Rye, tell me where James and Lily's portrait is. I need to activate it." Leo states as soon as he is in the Manor

"Yes, My Lord. Down the hall, fifth door on your right."

"Thank you." In a blink, he is there, opening the door to the family portrait room.

There, in the center of the wall, is a frozen image of the two, in all their young glory. Lily's red hair dominates the picture, then you notice the cat-like appearance of James under the messy black hair.

Muttering the spell under his breath, he watches at their image shivers, as if viewed through a heat wave, then comes to life.

"Harry?" James breathes.

"Baby, is that really you?" Lily is equally shocked.

"Yes, Mother, Lily, it is me. I am sorry, tonight I don't have much time."

"Catching up can wait. What do you need?" Lily speaks calmly. James is too busy staring to reply immediately.

"Tell me what you know of the time around your Death."

"The Prophecy about you came well before you were born. It was that time that I noticed my Father really start falling off the deep end. There were also nuances in Dumbledore's character that we picked up on. As a woman, I just knew something was amiss.

"Even though my Father was a little woohoo." She added a little finger twirl. "I knew he would never kill me; that he would never kill you. Cynicism was in Dumbledore. He was darker than the Dark Lord."

"It was when he forced us into Godric's Hollow about the time you were born that we truly knew. We warded your crib with Runes and Rituals of old. It was to the point that your bed was a magic fortress.

"We had faith that it would rebound the Killing Curse. We hoped that the after effects wouldn't kill you instead. And then we waited."

"Riddle tried to save me. He tried, for Severus' sake. He went to jump in front of the curse, but it hit him on the rebound."

"We seen. We were around for a couple minutes after our deaths."

"I would love to know where Dumbledore pulled Love from. He tried to state that your sacrifice saved me."

"No. A lot of hard work did. There is no spell, ritual, or ward like that in existence. Trust me, we would know."

"I have to give him credit for creativity," mutters James. "Then the emotional blackmail."

"He then placed me with your sister under the pretense of blood wards."

"If I know my sister, they never activated. There are three things that must be for them to work. One, the child must be an orphan. Two, they must be placed in the house of a blood relative. Three, they must be loved as their own."

"What's more is the relative must be magical. They have to activate the wards with a vow."

"Wow. I guess no one does research anymore. I must go."

"Hey. Could you tell Severus to come by sometime? I must proposition him a place on the walls, as my mate, he deserves to be here."

"I think he would come by anyway, without the proposition."

"He can be quite stubborn."

"I know. I will tell him. Bye."

"Bye," their voices ring together as the teen disappears around the corner.

"I do hope he returns soon." Sighs James.

"He will. Call it woman's intuition." She smiles at him, green eyes alight with life again, even if it is only in a portrait.

He just grins back, happy to be able to speak to his child, and be heard.


	31. Chapter 31

**Off to get the Locket - Chapter 31**

That night, Leo was happy to crawl into bed with Draco after stripping down. Both of them relaxed, unknowingly carrying tension from the separation. Leo listened to his mate's breathing and heartbeat slow down from a resting tempo to a much slower one signifying sleep. He drifts off into his sleep as well.

Now, how he wishes he could have lived in that moment perpetually.

The rest of the week passed in a complete blur. The only thing that stuck out was his ... extracurricular activities.

And no, not sex.

Between the monotone attacks from Ron and Ginny, not to mention the Gryffindors in general, and world domination, he has not had time to think about anything else.

Now?

Now is Saturday.

Now, he is knocking on Dumbledore's door.

Now, he is wishing beyond anything that he could just kill the old man and be done with it.

But now is not the time.

Now is the time for acting.

"Come in!"

How can he be cheerful?

"Right on time, my boy."

"When do we leave Sir?"

"Right away. I am going to drop the Apparition wards for a moment. How are you at swimming?"

"Swimming, Sir?"

"Never mind, I'm sure you'll be fine."

Leo didn't have time to respond as he was directed to take a breath, and they disappeared.

They landed on an outcropping of rock, looking at a cliff side with a cave entrance dead ahead, across a distance of large breakers.

"Sir, cant we just appear inside?"

"No. I tried and landed in the water quite unexpectedly."

Dumbledore jumps in and starts treading water.

Timing the breaks, Leo jumps and allows the waves to carry him to the cave.

As he drags himself out, he is glad he is a vampire and can't get sick. That water is cold.

A couple minutes later, Dumbledore drags himself out and strolls around as if looking for a door.

He slices open his hand and spreads it on a wall.

"Sir..."

"My blood is not as valuable as yours, Harry."

The wall faded away to show a cavern with a small island in the middle of the water.

Leo watches as Dumbledore pulls a boat out of the water.

They drift across and stare into the basin of potion on a pedestal.

"I fear this potion is not pleasant, and all of it must be drank to get the Locket."

"Sir, how about you conjure something? It would be able to ingest the potion, and neither of us will be in danger."

"I don't believe..."

"Just try it! I would hate to see you come to harm."

The man nods and conjures a snake.

"I was hoping you could ask it to help."

"Of course Sir."

~Do you have a name? ~

~No. I have not existed before this point.~

~I need your help. I have this potion that needs drank. I hope it does not hurt you. If it does, I will not ask you to drink any more.~

~I will help you.~

Leo scoops some of the potion out and feeds it to the snake.

~Nothing.~

So, he feeds the snake another and another, waiting for the snake's okay each time.

"We have the Locket, my boy." Dumbledore lowers his wand to the snake.

"No, please Sir, I wish to release him to the wild."

"Very well. We must go."

Leo enlarges his jacket pocket, slips the snake into it and seals it.

They have to leave the cavern to use Apparition.

"Sir! Can you Apparate us now?"

They were swimming side by side this time.

Dumbledore grabs his arm and they disappear.

They land on Dumbledore's balcony.

Immediately, Leo casts a drying charm and opens his pocket.

The snake sticks his head out.

"If you don't mind, Sir. I think I am going to bed."

"Of course, my boy. I know I don't have to tell you this stays between us. This information could cause panic."

"Of course Sir. Good night."

Leo stalks down to the dungeons. If he was considerably taller, anyone that saw him would have thought he was Severus.

His mate and father are in the lab. He slips in quietly, though speaks once he sees they are just cutting ingredients.

"Hey. I am going to Riddle's if you want to come along."

They look up.

"Yes," Draco replies and begins putting stuff away.

Severus does the some thing.

The three go into Severus' quarters and disappear in flashes of green flames.

"How can Kai help?"

"Where is Riddle?"

"Master be in his study."

"Thank you Kai. That will be all."

The elf disappears and the group continues on their way.

The door to the study is open, inviting them in.

"How did your trip go?"

"Well enough. ~Nagini~." Leo summons the giant snake.

"Did he buy into it?"

"Yes. What was that potion for?"

"It makes the drinker see their worst act and makes them live it, tormenting them."

"That would be why it didn't bother .. ~Does River sound fine to you?~"

~Yes Master, that is fine.~

Draco ignores the shiver of desire that shoots up his spine. When Leo speaks like that, it is much different than the Dark Lord's voice.

Nagini comes slithering in. ~You asked for me? I hope it means you are bringing me news of little ones. I will teach them to be amazing like me.~

~No. That is not why I called for you.~

Leo is holding back laughter as Riddle growls low in his chest.

"That better never happen. I will have your Mates' balls."

"I don't see why my balls are coming into this conversation." Draco covers his, turns sideways to Riddle, and shuffles behind Severus.

The Potions Master side steps. "I am not saving you."

~Nagini. I brought you a friend. He assisted me earlier and I thought you might enjoy the company. ~

~Yes. He will do until you bring me your hatchlings. ~

Laughing, Leo watches the two serpents leave.

"Why is it you invited us along?"

"So you know how it went. Riddle, how are efforts?"

"Not much has changed. Greyback is trying to convince others to our side, or at least keep them out of the war."

"When is the day?"

Leo turns to Severus. "What are your instincts telling you?"

Their eyes meet. "Soon. I think I could be celebrating the new year in a new reign."

Leo just nods and braces himself on the table.

"I think Britain will go down quickly. Not quietly. Not by a long shot, but quick."


	32. Chapter 32

**Leo Takes On The Wizengamot - Chapter 32**

It is September 30.

The past month has been relatively easy when it comes to almost everything, but tension is mounting in concerns to school work.

They have been piled with essays and it is staring to show in Draco's behavior.

Tension rides in every line of his body. His conversations are short.

Leo reaches over and snatches his Mate's wand as soon as the alarm sounds. Silencing it, strengthening the spells around their bed, and shoving it under his pillow.

"Leo."

It is muffled as Draco is face down.

In response, Leo sits on Draco and ghosts his hands around his mate's back. After a minute, he bares down more to warm up the muscles and find the knots.

He then starts working each of them out, Draco groaning in pleasure from it, forgetting what he got up early for.

It takes forty-five minutes to get it all worked out, which leaves the blonde with 15 minutes of his time that he woke early for.

Leo slips off his mate, who raises up to a sitting position.

"I forgot how good you are at that."

"Just go take a shower."

Draco parts with a quick kiss.

Leo flops back with a sigh. He is more stressed than he would admit to his Mate. Even with not needing sleep, there never seems to be enough time in his day.

Everything else is easy, but there's a lot to do.

He has been talking to the Founders to educate himself on the laws on their time. Current laws. He even begun looking through transcripts of the meetings.

Even with the calm moment he had with Draco, his instincts tell him there is something happening.

Sure enough.

Draco comes back in to see Leo dressing, just not in school robes.

"Whats wrong?"

"Riddle called. I sensed there was going to be something. If anyone asks I was gone before you woke."

Just like that, he is gone.

Severus sees a blur pass through his room. Leo stills long enough to be seen as he steps into the Floo.

The man just shakes his head and continues getting ready.

"What is going on?" Leo asks as soon as he stops at Riddle's side.

"Dumbledore. He has called a Wizengamot meeting today."

"And? Get on with it Malfoy."

"He plans on subjecting all Death Eaters arrested to the Dementor's Kiss."

"I guess it is time to take up two of my seats then. He knows I know about my Potter Inheritance, as I called back all my stuff. I don't know if he knows if I have taken my Lordship or not."

"It doesn't matter. You need to be at that meeting."

"I am going. What time does it start?"

"Ten minutes."

"Right."

"Do you remember everything we talked about?"

"Yes. I also plan on speeding it along. I do not plan in listening to them chatter."

Leo pulls up his cloak hood and allows Lucius to Apparate them close to the meeting room.

The tall blonde strolls into the room.

Leo loiters in a dark corner, watching people file into the room. The doors close at eight. Dumbledore sweeps into the room- fashionably late, of course. He waits a solid minute.

"Sorry I'm late." Leo steps into the room and down the steps, directly across from Madam Bones and the Minister.

"Mr. Potter, what are you doing here?" Dumbledore stands from the Potter seat. "Classes begin in an hour."

"I am ahead in my classes. Do not presume to order me about."

"I am..."

"I hereby claim my right to the Potter and Black Seats."

Dumbledore is lifted up and across the room and deposited in front of his own seat. At the same time, the Black crest is added beside the Potter crest.

He makes his way around and sits in his seat. He stands out in his black robes as compared to the purple ones worn my everyone else.

"Who has business?"

Dumbledore stands. "I move to have every Death Eater Kissed as soon as they are apprehended. We can not allow the Voldemort the opportunity to break his followers out again."

"I object." Leo states immediately.

"What could you have to say in the matter, Mr. Potter?" The Minister questions.

"It is Lord Potter. Please do keep that in mind." Leo stands. "My godfather, Sirius Black, as you are well aware, was sentenced to Azkaban without a trail. He was freed after twelve years of suffering.

"If this was in place back then, there is no releasing him when his innocence came to light. And he wasn't a Marked Death Eater." He bounds down to the floor so he can be seen clearly.

"What about Lord Malfoy. He was cleared of charges because he was placed under the Imperious and his wife and child were held against him."

He points out others in the room.

"You know, because of speedy actions by the government that threw my Godfather in Azkaban, I was placed with my Muggle family. I was told I had no other family.

"In fact, the moment Sirius Black was named my Godfather, the Blacks became my family. If not placed with him, then I could have been placed with Lady Narcissa Malfoy or Mrs. Andromeda Tonks. Let's face it, no one would have considered Bellatrix Lestrange."

Magical children are not placed with Muggle relatives when orphaned, they just are not. It shows in many faces that they were not aware of his raising.

"If my Parents wills were read, I could have been placed with Severus Snape, or Remus Lupin. Sirius is obvious. And the reason, I think, they didn't mention my Godmother Alice Longbottom, was they too were in serious danger during the time. But as such, I would have been raised with Nevile as a brother."

"Speak plainly. What does this have to do with the motion?" Dodge voices out.

"Family, for those that can't follow along. Family is the point. Issuing the Kiss like that breaks families. Also, because of rash actions, like the Kiss would be, I was placed in the position I was. I move to vote against it."

He could tell by the looks on several faces that voting now before anyone can come up with an argument is for the best.

"I second the vote," drawls Malfoy.

"All opposed, raise your hands." Madam Bones' smooth voice calls out.

Leo's hand shoots up immediately along with Death Eaters, other Dark Families, and Neutral ones as well.

"The nays have it. The motion to allow the Dementor's Kiss is dismissed. Next order of business."


	33. Chapter 33

**Leo takes on the Wizengamot (pt2) - Chapter 33**

"I move to raise the majority age for Lordships."

"That would have followed beautifully if your previous motion would have been accepted, I'm sure." Sarcasm leaks into his calm voice.

"Let's not forget I'm sixteen. Also, I was emancipated at the age of fourteen. While you have been my proxy, without my knowledge, who would be the proxy for all the young house Lords you would have been killing off?"

"Emancipated at the tournament?" Dodge voices.

"Honestly, does no one read anymore. It seems most of you think the 'Daily Prophet' and their bank statements are acceptable reading material. Who knows why the tournament even came to be?"

"Way back, when covens fought, they decided to send champions instead of shedding blood."

"Thank you Lord Malfoy. It then transitioned into this gladiator like sport. As you all know, I fought in this tournament a couple years ago. Something my Magical Guardian could have removed me from. Then failed to tell me I was officially an adult."

"Where is your proof?"

Leo didn't catch who asked, just removed a tiny pedestal from his pocket and enlarged it.

It was at this point, many of them think that he is just going to pull out a history book equivalent to 'Quidditch Through the Ages' to quote from.

So they are quite impressed and shocked when he pulls out the official tome of rules and regulations for the Tournament, and places it on the pedestal to read.

There shall be only two avenues for which a Champion can be released from the Contract. Death. In the case of a Champion dying before the First Task, another one will be chosen. If a Champion were to die at any point after the start of the First Task, the group he represents shall be disqualified from continuing in the Tournament in progress. In the case of a Champion being forced into submitting his name, or being entered without his knowledge, and the Champion have not yet entered his majority, his Guardian may withdraw him from the Tournament. Another Champion will then be chosen. However, if the Champion proceeds, he as every other underage Champion, will, from then on, will be an adult just as if he reached his majority.

Leo closes the book, replacing the items back in his pocket.

"How is this an argument against the motion?"

"In my case, I was not allowed to be a child. If I had to wait another year, I would hate to see how worse my Accounts could get. If I would have been told of my position earlier on, I would have been able to have them fixed by now."

"The Potter and Black accounts haven't been touched in years."

"Because my parents' Wills were not read and their vaults not properly taken care of, half of my fortune was squandered. Then, because of my Godfather's untimely arrest, he didn't have the time to put his estate in order. The Black account was in tatters. I spent three weeks on it."

"Lord Potter, you digress."

"So I have Lord Malfoy, thank you. The reason the majority age is seventeen, and has remained that way for years, is because many are seventeen or close to it when they graduate, and are expected to start working. How many of you were tossed out of the house and your Inheritance saved you from starving?"

Sounds of agreement and murmurs of conversation filter through the crowd.

"I move keep the age as it is." Lord Malfoy calls out.

"I second the motion," responds Lord Nott.

"All in favor?"

The same hands as before shoots into the air, along with a few light ones.

"The Ayes have it. The age for majority will remain at seventeen. Is there any more business?"

"I have a motion I would like to present." Leo says after a beat of silence when no one else makes a comment.

"Go ahead." Madam Bones responds. Inwardly, she is impressed with his skill.

Relaxed back in his seat, Malfoy is as well, just not showing it. It is obvious he has been spending time with Severus by the way he threw the insult about reading. He must have taken notes on the Dark Lord's charisma as well. Lucius is quite curious as to what he will bring up.

"I move that women are allowed to take up the Lordship."

There is an immediate uproar. For a solid five minutes, no one could speak louder than the roar.

"Excuse me." One of the five female voices filter dignified through the others.

Everyone turns to look at Augusta Longbottom.

"Please continue Lord Potter. I wish to hear your case."

"Thank you Dowager Longbottom. It is by my observations that women are not accepted for their intelligence. It is barbaric to think only of their blood line and how much they are worth in a marriage. It is how Muggles view dogs. May I speak frankly, ma'am?"

"You may."

"I mean no insult to my next question. You are quite amazing in your power and your mind, yet you are merely holding the seat in Neville's stead, am I correct?"

"You are. As soon as Neville reaches majority, he will occupy this seat unless he desires I continue to stand in."

"Is it not the same for the rest of you?"

The other females nod in conformation.

"Madam Bones, if I may ask you a question?"

"I accept."

"You have a position of great power, yet hold no vote unless there is a tie, why is that?"

"There is only myself and Susan in my family. Just as in every other family, only a man can hold a seat. My position keeps me from holding it; as Susan is not yet an adult, she can not hold the seat for her future children."

"This is the reason for my motion. Lord Greengrass has a very intelligent child in Daphne, yet she will not know power because it is not socially acceptable.

"Even it is not accepted, I will have you all know that I have changed the rules for both of my houses in this regard, so any child of mine has the opportunity to be the official Lord of their house, and not just a placeholder."

The volume level increases exponentially.

Leo finally takes his seat and ignores the people around him. While sitting as any Lord should, he mentally slouches and rubs his head.

It is at this point, Leo understands Lucius' complaining about these meetings.

It drags on until someone calls for a vote.

It doesn't surprise him that it failed spectacularly. He didn't expect it to pass.

The end of the meeting is called.

"Mr. Potter, might I escort you back to the school."

"It is Lord Potter, Headmaster, and no, I have other business to tend to." Leo sweeps from the room, many gazes following his exit.

By the time Dumbledore gets to the door, the small male is no where to be seen.


	34. Short Chapter 34

Lucius steps into his Lord's study.

A glance to the corner of the room shows Leo face down on the leather couch.

"How did the meeting go? Leo refuses to say anything more than 'Idiots, the lot of them'."

"My Lord, I believe these meetings are a good way for the Prince to sew doubt about Dumbledore. He was also very effective in shutting down both of the old man's proposals."

"I want you in those meetings from now on."

Leo hums in affirmative.

He blocks out their conversation, but sits up when he senses it coming to a end.

"Prince, Narcissa and I are formally inviting you to the Halloween party that we hold for the Inner Circle and family."

"I accept. You can, at this time, expect my appearance."

"We expect to see you. Good day." He leaves.

Leo releases an audible sigh while casting the tempus charm.

"I have time to go find out what I missed today. And finish the day."

Strolling out, he goes back to the school.

"What was that all about?"

Telling Draco about his day, he writes down the missed potions assignment.

"We would be in serious trouble if those were passed. Neither does it surprise me those old nattering fools don't want to move forward in Lordship rights."

"I tried. I just hope those that vote for it change the rules in the family."

He takes a glance at his watch, accepting that he will be late to class.

Sure enough, the bell rings a couple minutes before their arrival and are landed detention that night.

Though his has to be moved to the following night as Snape already booked him a detention for 'reminding them all that he is, in fact, his Father's child by leaving the school to go play politician'.

So he brewed the potion he should have in class and helped the poor, swamped man grade essays.

If anyone was to see them,there would be no doubt they are Father and son, bent over papers with twin sneers marring their profiles.

 **A/N: I wrote this after posting the last chapter, but didn't want to add it to the next.**


	35. Charlie Returns

It's the middle of October, the morning of the 15, when Leo gets the feeling of something big happening again.

It's only been a couple weeks since the Wizengamot meeting, and the tension has bee noticeably heightened. Over the whole school.

While the sixth and seventh years stress is caused by the homework, the mated Slytherin pair have more problems.

Leo has spent the last two nights with Fenrir's Pack. Last night was the full moon.

Draco felt his absence and it made him just a bit more irritable.

Not to mention they both are feeling Charlie's continued absence.

"Draco, I will be gone again tonight. I have been spontaneously assigned Ward and Parselmagic training."

"Am I just not good enough to sleep with anymore that you have to fill your nights elsewhere?"

"I have stuff to learn. I can't just feign sleep all the time."

"Right." Draco's voice is hard as ice as he finishes his tie.

Already ready, Leo heads out. "I will be at breakfast."

The blonde doesn't say anything.

Leo pets the green snake around his shoulders. He found her last night, with a gash in her body and cold. The wound wasn't fatal and was quickly bandaged.

He is midway down the table when the most obnoxious voice reaches his ears.

"I see you found a pet. You must be tired of being at the bottom of the food chain."

Leo begins hissing to the snake, trying to get her to calm down as she sensing the ire rising inside him.

"Your parents will be ashamed. Being a traitor, to their house."

"It is you who is angry, because I won't join your House."

"My sister has been sad since you rejected her."

Draco goes unnoticed as he steps into the Great Hall. Seeing the commotion closer to the other end of the Hall, he begins working his way through the crowd. He can tell by his Mate's tense posture that he is slowly ramping up to a fight.

"She has been sleeping around with every Gryffindor older than her, with Dean as her fall back guy."

He has a wand pointed at him a second later. The older students takes sides at that point.

A good portion of Gryffindor House stands with Ron, wands pointed. Slytherin has their wands drawn, arms crossed over their chests. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are, for the most part, shoving back, though some take up sides.

The younger ones stand on benches trying to see over their larger housemates.

The seventh years seem to be completely blocking off the teachers.

"I'm not a whore! How dare you insult me like that!"

"It's not an insult if it is the truth. I am surprised your feeble mind caught up."

She throws a hex and Leo just smirks as it dissipates.

"Only someone Dark can stop something like that."

"No, it's power. You should know of it, you have been yearning for it since I came here."

Draco desperately wishes for Charlie to make an appearance as Leo ignores his name being called, zeroing in on the threat.

"You only have power as the Boy-Who-Lived. Everything special about you happened because you are a freak. No one cares about you. They never will. All these people around you are just using you."

An angry tear slips down Leo's face as he practically vibrates.

"Leo!"

The call was not only verbal but mental.

Leo straightens and whips the ninety degrees toward the door. "Charlie," Comes out in an exhale.

"Come here."

The crowd parts and the small vampire sprints and jumps into the large male's waiting arms, clinging to him like a monkey.

"Ronald, Ginevera, I am giving you one warning and only one. Infringe upon my Mated again, and you will be disowned. After that, the Old Laws will be enforced. That is if my Mates don't rightfully kill you.

"Headmaster, as the Mated dominant, I am enforcing the right to pull my Mates out of class today."

"Mates?"

"Yes. Draco?"

"Coming." The blonde glides through the crowd and follows, glad to be leaving, but wishing to be here to see the uproar.

Severus will be all to pleased to share, he's sure.

They walk out of the school and past the wards. Then, grabbing Draco's shoulder, Charlie Apparates the two with him.

"The Burrow?" Leo looks up at Charlie as he is set down on his feet.

"Why are we here?" To their surprise, the only emotion on Draco's face is curiosity.

"We need to tell my parents before we appear in the evening Prophet."

Charlie leads them to the door and strolls in.

"Mum."

"Charles." She bustles into view only to stop short. "Harry. Draco Malfoy. What is going on?"

"I need to speak to you and Father. Is he home?"

"Yes. He is getting ready for work. He will be down in a moment."

It was only a minute later he comes into the living room where Charlie had set his mates.

"Charles..."

"I need to speak to you as the Weasley Patriarch."

Taken aback, he nods. It must be important if it calls for this level of formality.

Arthur and Molly takes their seats across from Leo and Draco. Charlie remains standing.

"You may speak."

"I feel awful telling you like this, but better like this than you finding out from the Daily Prophet. Draco Malfoy is my subordinate Mate and Leo is my Submissive.

"Today, and I get the feeling they tried before, Ronald and Ginevera tried to damage my Mate Bond to Leo. If this happens again, I demand they be disowned from the family. After that, I will act in the Old Ways and take care of the threat. That is if my Submissive doesn't take care of it himself."

In the Old Ways, Submissives didn't need any preamble to eliminate a threat to their person. Dominants did not either, but because of the change of times (read unorthodox laws that impeded Creatures normal ways), it became something of a habit to go about in a human fashion first.

"I accept your terms."

Molly had let one tear escape, then, once the formality ended, got up and hugs Charlie before gushing over Leo.

Arthur holds his hand out to Draco who shakes it. "Maybe we can put this feud behind us."

"It will have to be done formally with Father, but yes. I will not have my family be at odds with the family of my Mate."

"Does your parents know?"

Draco clasps his hands behind his back.

"Yes. They were told this summer."

"You have known you were Mated these past few months and never told me!" Screeches Molly.

"Mum, in my defense, I had to worry about Leo's safety. If Dumbledore knew we were Mated, I'm sure he would have us killed."

"Why would that be?"

"Sit down, we are going to be having a long discussion."


	36. Unexpected Gifts

After updating the Weasleys on the truth of the situation, they Apparate to Potter Manor, where Draco leads Leo up to their bed by his tie, Charlie following, stripping all the way.

The following morning, they Floo into Charlie's quarters at the school, which has the ginger wishing his brother was there to describe the site he is seeing.

Leo places his self in the middle of the room and claps his hands once. Slowly separating them, palms out, magic swirls around the room, brushing around them as well.

Eventually, it settles into the walls and Leo drops his hands with a smirk. "Now only the three of us can get in. Sev was telling me how Dumbledore likes to waltz right into his room as he pleases."

"Good. Now let's get to breakfast."

"Look at you Draco, taking the lead." Charlie is smirking as well.

"Of course. I am a Malfoy."

The three stroll into the Great Hall a few minutes later. Charlie breaks off to the Head Table, taking his seat at the end where Hagrid normally sits.

Draco, in his imperial visual sweep of the room, notices the Purebloods looking at them in more respect. Leo now holds a power that not even those in Gryffindor can deny now.

When the owls come in, they get some satisfaction out of seeing an undeniable red envelope being placed in front of Ginny, who pales considerably.

The owls, Leo notes, seem to wing it out of the room much faster than usual.

Draco, as an afterthought, places a spell over Leo's highly sensitive ears. Howlers got their name for a reason after all.

Reluctantly, the girl taps the envelope with her wand. And the three find out that Molly must have realized what her two youngest have said, as it is her voice that comes out.

"RONALD! GINEVERA!

" HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK THE THINGS YOU HAVE SAID TO MY HONORARY AND FUTURE STEP CHILD. YOU HAVE BROUGHT DISHONOR TO THE WEASLEY AND PREWITT NAME. IF YOU STEP ONE TOE OUT OF LINE, YOU WILL BE DISOWNED.

"Congratulations again Charlie, Harry, Draco."

The letter shreds itself and those immediately around Ron and Ginny move a little further away. Originally, it was because of the Howler, but even the thought of being disowned is a shameful thing.

What Leo was not expecting was his House Mates standing and dropping their freshly delivered parcels in front of him and Draco.

"It is traditional to give gifts when a Bonding is announced," explains Draco in his ear before continuing to politely thank everyone as they drop something off.

After they have a seat, other students come by to do the same thing.

One of the last to do so was Luna who drops a hand made necklace over Leo's head, then Draco's, before strolling as calm as you please up to Charlie.

He stands to greet her, and leans down so she can place it over his head. "Thank you." She smiles at him before going back to her seat and he reclaims his.

That spurs on the women at the Head Table to do start depositing their gifts. Flitwick delivers his. Snape just hands his over as they are side by side.

Dumbledore, who waits until the last, to drop his off, then leaves out the side door.

Hermione rises and approaches the two Slytherins swamped in parcels.

"It is sort of... purple, but I thought it would make it easier to transport your gifts. I'm sorry I didn't get you anything, I didn't know about this. But I will!"

"I don't care much about the color. Thank you very much. Don't worry about it, I didn't know either."

She smiles and leaves Leo to carefully place the packages in the small handbag.

Severus had give Charlie on of the many bags on his person for the same purpose. The ginger, after adding Charms to make the bag bottomless and such, uses magic to load the gifts magically.

Both tuck the bags away for later.

"We have our work cut out for us," mutters Leo on their way to class.

"Just think, thank you cards will have to be sent out to every person."

"You sound more smug than what you should."

"This is something I am used to."

"The gifts, how did they know what to get when most don't even know us that well?"

"They can make an educated guess on such things like color and design, but typically the standard gifts are things for the house that the Bonded will live in together."

"Oh, like a wedding then."

"Not quite. Weddings are seen by Purebloods by a low level Bonding. It is a modern equivalent for everyone ignorant of the Old Ways. A wedding is a ceremony to bond two families together, and everything you see a wedding to be.

" Bondings are different. They need a ritual to bind participants mind, soul, or magic."

"I don't remember a ritual." Leo whispers back after a moment. Now they are waiting on Severus to open the door.

"Creatures Mating is the Ritual. People need a ritual to perform the magic Creatures do automatically. Our Bond is also the deepest of them, binding us with all three."

"I see."

The door slams open and the class files in, quietly taking their seats.

Fifteen minutes in, Leo's chest burns with an urgent summons, making the powder in his hand slip, too much going in, causing an almost instantaneous explosion.

Leo's instincts had him casting a containment shield -with a colorful 'fuck' - which stops the explosion from going more than six inches from his cauldron, but did not lessen the explosive sound that comes forth.

He waves his wand, banishing the mess as he picks up his bag, and leaves the room.

Severus had no time to reply in the thirty second event, so he turns to Draco, arms crossed.

"Fifty points from Slytherin for the language, zero for the potion, tell him he has detention tonight, and I suggest the rest of you pay attention."

Nothing less would be expected of him, but he felt a slight tingle in his Mark, letting him know Leo was called. He also feels the little vampire go into his room and disappear, meaning he used the Floo.


End file.
